Eila's Point-of-View
by peatiergriphan
Summary: Eila's life as a witch in first person view. Some stories may be original while some may base on the anime series. The stories is to lead up to the animes and fill some gaps between. Update: Long/Inconsistance Hiatus due to personal issue... Will do best to figure out a new chapter.
1. Introduction and Beginning

**Introduction** :

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV, some stories are original while some stories can reference to canon materials.

Can possibly have OCs, but they will either be witch-ized(female) real WWII veterans Or WWII commanders with different names.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches nor Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Now, this is the story all about how

My life got flipped-turned upside down

And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right here

I'll tell you how I became the soldier of an army called Strike Witches

* * *

It was a normal day in Lieksa, Suomus. I got woke up by the mailman's motorcycle.

After I got out of bed and washed my face, I walked toward the front door to see if I got any mail as my

dad got back in the house from mail collecting.

Dad said, "Looks like we got a letter from Aurora, and the rest are bills for me to look at later..."

I said, "You didn't have to mention the bills part."

The letter Aurora wrote:

 _Dear Mom, Dad, and Eila_

 _How are you doing? I am currently stationed at Kollaa, although the Neurois are quite tough here, but me and my troops are holding on and kicking ass. Especially when we have some great witches like Simona Hayha around._

 _I hope I could return and visit someday._

 _Cheers,_

 _Aurora_

It was a simple letter, but mom and dad were very happy to receive it, and so was I.

A few hours after we read the letter, I decided to head outside to play with the snow on our backyard. I built a snowman and enjoyed the forest view of my backyard. Then I saw an interesting looking black fox, it was glowing a bit.

The fox said, "You want to play with me?"

I was surprised by the fox talking, but I was more interested in the fox so I said "Yes."

The fox said, "Let's play tag, and you're it."

Before I could say anything, the fox already started running. So I chased after the fox.

The fox was fast and swift, every time I almost catch him, he'll dodge immediately and run off again. In the end of the day, I couldn't catch the fox so I told the fox to stop here today.

The fox said, "It was very fun playing with you today, but I actually appear here for a different reason."

I asked, "For What?"

The fox said, "I see that you have great magic potential and I would like to make a contract with you."

I really wanted to protect Suomus and my family from the Neurois, because the situation with them has gotten worse since last September. So I agreed to make contract with the fox.

After the contracting initiation, I activated my magic and see what I can do. Activating my magic now created a pair of black fox ears on my head and a black fox tail grew from my tail bone. I tried to lift a tree but it didn't budge, I ran around but I got tired afterwards, I tried to concentrate my magic and see if it does something but nothing happened, and I tried to kick a tree to see if it budges and it only shaked a bit. But after I kicked the tree, I sensed something that'll befall on me so I moved out of the way, the snow on top of the tree I kicked fell down to the spot I was standing at. I decided to test out more with my magic so I tried to knock down more snow from other trees to see if that was luck or something, every time before it falls I can sense the actual location it's going to land. Then the fox spoke to me in my mind, "Looks like your ability is Foresight, it allows you to detect danger in a short time so you can perform defensive or evasive actions. Well, if you need me just summon me like this."

I replied in my mind, "Thank you, I can now do my best to protect Suomus."

I went home and told my family about my magic ability and to enlist in the Suomus army, although they hesitated about the army enlisting because that would mean both of their children are in the army, but they decided to let me do so after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Unit 24

**Introduction** :

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV, some stories are original while some stories can reference to canon materials.

Can possibly have OCs, but they will either be witch-ized(female) real WWII veterans Or WWII commanders with different names.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

A story about when I joined the 24th Unit

* * *

A few months after training in Suomus Air Force, I was able to control the striker units and weapons better. But what really helped me the most is my Foresight because I learned to get up close to my opponents more since Foresight allows me to dodge every single attack they throw at me easily without the needs of shields. Although some officers suggest me that it's reckless because the dodged enemy's gunfire could hit my own teammate or cause collateral damage to others, but I always brushed it off since I have faith in my teammate's ability to protect themselves and that never got me in trouble anyway.

One day, a commanding officer from the Air Force told me that I am assigned to a special squad to make use of my combat abilities, it was the 24th Unit. Then a few days later, a military vehicle took me to the base in Immola. Once I arrived, I was greeted by the commander of the unit - Captain Eini Luukkanen. After we introduced each other, Captain Luukkanen brought me to the base and introduced me to everybody in the unit.

Captain Luukkanen announced to everyone, "Starting from today, we have a new member to fight along us. Please welcome Sergeant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen; introduce yourself, Sergeant."

Everyone clapped and welcomed me, after the claps faded, I begin to introduce myself, "My name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, and I am currently a Sergeant, my ability is Foresight and my specialty is that I don't need to use shields in combat."

Then a girl with boyish haircut said, "Interesting, I would like to test your combat skills sometime today through a mock battle with you if you're fine with it?"

I asked, "Who are you?"

She said while reaching out her hand for a handshake from me, "My name is Hanna Wind, I'm currently an Ensign, but everyone here call me Hasse."

As I shake her hand, she gave me a bright smile.

Then she asked, "So, would you do it?"

I thought it might be interesting to mock battle on the first day so I agreed to do it.

She said joyfully, "Good, I'll see you in the sky at 1600 hour."

As she walked away, many girls followed her.

Then Captain Luukkanen said, "She's one of the leaders in combat, great fighter and a very likable person to the squad as half of our recruits are fans of her."

Then a girl with pigtail added, "She's also known for her accuracy regardless of what weapons she use."

Before I could ask for her name she answered it for me, "My name is Laura Nissinen, I'm currently an Ensign, but others call me Lapra."

Captain Luukkanen said, "Speaking of combat leaders, Lapra is our other combat leader."

I reached my hand to shake hands with Lapra, as we shake hands, she said, "Good Luck in the battle, you'll need it." Then she walked away.

Lapra seems like a cold person...

As I thought that, Captain Luukkanen said, "She's a quiet person who's very calm in any situations, but she's also friendly at heart."

Then Captain Luukkanen showed me the hanger and my room, then she left me alone.

I unpacked my luggage and head to the hanger and hope that they unloaded my Striker Unit already. As I arrived to the hanger, the hanger was crowded with Hasse fans. I found my Striker right away since it was freshly unloaded, so I walked toward it to warm up the engine and check for any problems when I moved here.

After I did my maintenance, Hasse walked up to me and reminded me that it's almost time.

So we got into our Strikers and get our paintball guns to prepare for sorties, Lapra also got ready since she's the judge.

We flew up to around 7000ft in the air, then Lapra started to explain the rules, "The rules are simple: One round, the first one to get hit or surrender loses."

Hasse and I looked face-to-face at each other, then Hasse smiled and said, "May the best girl win."

I smiled back at her and replied, "Right back at ya."

Lapra looked at her watch as she count down, "Five..., Four..., Three..., Two..., One..., GO!"

The moment we heard "go", we split up and then flew toward each other quickly. Once we bypassed each other, we loaded our guns. Then we flew toward the forest. As we got to the forest, I was right behind her, so I pulled the trigger, but she flew upwards and looped behind me in a flash. The moment she got behind me, I was able to sense her bullets' path with my Foresight, I dodged every single bullet she fired with ease but I was unable to find an opportunity to get behind her. Then I sensed another wave of bullets coming, but the bullets this time's bullets were rather close to me although I was also able to dodge them. Then I found an opening for me to loop around her back with a right twist. But when I fired at her this time, she pointed her gun back at me and shot down all my bullets that would have hit her. So I quickly turned away from her and fly off, she chased after me after I flew off. As she was shooting me from behind with bullets that were an inch away after I dodged them, I decided to use Foresight as a close up approach. So I turned back around and fly toward her, I dodged every bullet she shot at me and got close her at point blank range. I pointed my gun at her and she did the same as well, we were face-to-face again and exchanging stares at each other.

Then she suddenly smiled and said, "It's my loss."

Lapra said, "Game set, Eila's victory."

It seems like I won the mock battle on my first day, after that, the three of us flew back to the hanger.

While we flew back, I asked Hasse, "Why did you gave up?"

Hasse said, "I was out of paintballs by the time you got to me; besides, even if I had a few left, I would have got shot in the end since I believe that you would have been able to dodge at point blank range as well."

I took her words as compliment and felt a little embarrassed as I thanked her for the praise.

Then I was curious of why her marksmanship was that good, so I asked, "So, how were you able to shoot down all my shots earlier."

Hasse said, "Marksmanship is basically my specialty and my magic does aid in precision shooting, but your ability is truly amazing and will be a great help to our unit, right Lapra?"

Lapra nodded and added, "She would be even better with my training."

The way Lapra said it kind of frightened me a little...

But I knew something was strange when those shots were an inch away when I dodged them and that never happened back in my training days.

So I said, "I think your marksmanship is truly amazing too."

Hasse laughed and then said, "Thank you. I was also thinking that I could show you around the base when we get back?"

I smiled at her and said, "Sure, I would like that."

Then Hasse asked Lapra to join, but she refused in a monotone.

After we returned to the base, Lapra left as Hasse and I dealt with her fangirls for a while before she was able to show me around the base. In the end of the day, I believe that I will be able to enjoy my time with my new squad.

* * *

 _ **Sources**_

 **Beginning:**

Lieksa, Suomus - based on Lieksa, Finland, which is the birth town of Eino Juutilainen.

Simona Hayha - Archetype is Simo Hayha, whom was known as the White Death for his sniper skills in the Battle of Kollaa back in the Winter War.

 **Unit 24:**

This chapter is inspired by the Witch of Aurora manga as a prequel.

* * *

 **Author Comment:**

These stories are actually constructed on my iPad and mobile devices really sucks at editing for FFN for some reason, the main reason I use my iPad to write stories is because my ideas are mostly thought on the iPad but sometimes I thought of it on the spot and I had to type it on my iPhone to use iCloud to sync to my iPad. I still post stories through my PC though.

A general summary about this entire story is that most chapters would be based on certain events or the actual anime, but there will be a few side stories that are different to the main story.


	3. Side Story 1

**Introduction** :

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV, some stories are original while some stories can reference to canon materials.

Can possibly have OCs, but they will either be witch-ized(female) real WWII veterans Or WWII commanders with different names.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

A dream that felt so real

* * *

It has been a while since I joined the 24th Unit, during my time here I have achieved many shot down counts that surpassed Hasse and Lapra and got a medal for it as well. I have been promoted for my achievements and currently a Flight Officer as of now, 1942. We have another recruit that is my age, but she has been known for breaking her own Striker Unit during sorties almost everytime. Her name is Sergeant Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, who also goes by Nipa, she has a similar appearance as Hasse except her eyes are blue. Her breast on the other hand felt big and bouncy, but I have a feeling that it'll be quite huge by the time her puberty ends. I think of her as a close friend although most of our friendship are probably built on my pranks and some feud between us after the pranks, but I still enjoy her company.

My sister, Aurora, became a hero of Suomus from her efforts and achievements in Kollaa. Now she's almost at the retiring age so she was asked to retire, but she refused to retire. So the army asked her to not go on the front line if she wanted to stay, and Nipa's crashing problem became her ticket to stay in the army, as a retriever. So she technically is station at my squad as well now.

It is night time and most people are in bed, but for some reason today I wanted to stayed up and thought about why do I enjoy measuring other people's breasts. I always wondered if feeling breasts made me look like that I like girls, but then again I never think boys are even appealing to me in the first place. Heck, I think Nipa or Hasse are more appealing than any boys I have ever met. Would thinking about how beautiful Nipa or Hasse are make me like girls? I guess Nipa is quite beautiful if it I don't think about her boyish personality and the amount of Striker Units she crashed, but Hasse looks almost like Nipa with opposite personalities like her feminine kindness, her coolness in battle, and she's a great shot...  
In the end, I couldn't understand those feelings of liking someone or the main reason behind my enjoyment of physical feeling of people's breast. As I started to feel my face getting red, I hear my door open, it was Aurora.

So I said, "If you're drunk, your room isn't here, Sis."

Aurora said, "No, I'm not; I was just wondering why are you up this late while everyone else is asleep."

Although I never heard of any love stories from Aurora, but I guess it's worth a try to ask her about this kind of topic since she is family.

I asked, "Umm... Would it be ok for you to have a little family chat before I go to bed?" Although she's my sister, but I still feel embarrassed to ask this topic.

Aurora replied, "Sure." Then she came in, closed my door, and sat by me on my bed.

Aurora said, "So what's on your mind?"

I said, "So, have you ever loved someone before?"

Aurora said, "Yeah, but my relationships were all kisses since the front line back then were way serious than it is now."

I asked, "With who?"

Aurora replied, "If you promise to not tell mom and dad no matter what, I'll share."

I said, "I promise." I wouldn't tell them about this stuff anyway, so it was an easy promise.

Aurora said, "I used to have a few relationships with a few witches on the front line, and the others in my squads were rather accepting."

I would have been surprised if Aurora wasn't a manly woman.

I asked, "Then what happened?"

Aurora said, "Some were heavily injured in battle and pulled out of the front line, others believe that relationships would be better when there isn't that much intensity of war in between us."

I asked, "Any boys?"

Aurora replied, "Nope, not interested. And once again, do not tell mom and dad, or else I'll rip you apart."

I said, "I know, I know. But how did you realize that you like girls?"

Aurora said, "I guess it's that I started to realize that I'm more comfortable around women than I am with men during my time in the front line. I always think that feminine looking girls are cute to me."

I still don't know if I do like girls or not so I told her, "I ask you this because I am curious about it myself..."

Aurora said, "Is it sexuality or just love?"

I said, "Well, I was wondering do I simply enjoy feeling people's breast or do I also like girls?"

After I asked my question. Aurora suddenly took off her uniform and bra, then she grabbed my hands onto her bare breasts, then she said, "How about now?"

I was caught off guard when she did that, but I couldn't pull my hands away from them because she has an iron grip. I can feel that my face have became redder than an apple too. But I never noticed that her breast felt so big and soft before, and I felt that her heart beat was pretty fast; to top it all off, my hands are currently touching the actual breasts with nothing in between.

I couldn't comprehend all this so I answered, "I-I-I dddon't kknowwww..."

Then she let go of my hands and grabbed both my cheeks in a quick motion, by the time I was able to grasp the moment, I realized that my lips were pressed against hers.

I am surprised and shocked by my own sister, whom is related by blood, is kissing me...

Although it wasn't a Gallian kiss, but I could smell and taste a bit of her breath and feel the warmth of her lips. She wasn't drunk since I didn't smell or taste any alcohol, does that mean she wanted to do this for a long time? Or was I suppose to find out if I like girls or not through this weird experiment? Or is this suppose to teach me the real meaning of love? Or is this some sort of cruel joke? Or...

I suddenly hear the base's horn and I woke up, it was morning already. I checked my body and I didn't feel anything weird, then I looked around my room and everything seems fine. I guess it was a dream, although I thought I was up about the topic last night. But now I think about it, there wouldn't be any time to care about feelings for now and I believe that I simply enjoy that cushiony feeling while getting reactions from it.

As I get breakfast from the mess hall, I see that Nipa is sitting with Aurora at a table with an empty seat between them. So I joined them for breakfast, after I groped Nipa's breasts. Nipa was protesting for a bit, but I just ignored it and grabbed my seat between them and sat down with them. After we finished our breakfast, we just talked like usual. But I wanted to know if that dream was real...

So I asked Aurora, "Hey sis, did you came to my room last night and talk with me?"

Aurora said, "No, I'm not even sure if I'm ever up at night. Why?"

I blushed from that dream and said, "It's nothing."

Aurora said, "I'm your sister, if you have anything to talk about, I'm more than welcome to help, as long I'm sober..."

As she said that, she took a gulp from the vodka she brought from her room.

Then Nipa asked us as she's preparing to leave the mess hall, "You want to play cards with me and Lapra, Illu and Miss Aurora?"

I think cards would be a good idea to forget about the dream so I agreed, but Aurora declined since she just wanted to enjoy her vodka.

Before I left with Nipa, I saw Aurora gave me a smile I've never seen before. I shrugged it off because she's probably drunk by the vodka now.

* * *

 ** _Side Stories:_** The side stories are always more into relationships and maybe sexual stuff.

* * *

 _ **Source:**_

The idea of making this was from the Witches of Aurora(Suomus) manga when Aurora(the character) had a picture of young Eila in her photo album or pocket and it fell out of either her photo album or pocket.

 **Card Game:** The card game they are going to play is based on the 24th Unit's Twitter story.

* * *

 **Author Comment:**

Although the story is written after the previous chapter, but to consider this side chapter related to the main story or not is up to the readers(you).


	4. Chapter 2: 507th JFW Part1

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

A story on the first day I joined the 507th Joint Fighter Wing with Nipa

* * *

A few years had passed since I joined the 24th Unit. But today, the superiors from above believe that the 507th Joint Fighter Wing would need more witches since some witches in the squad are no longer able to handle the front line, so they chose me and Nipa to transfer to the 507th, but Aurora was also asked to transfer with us to be Nipa's retriever.

After the order of transfer got established, the three of us went to our room to pack our bags.

The next day, everyone in the 24th Unit bid us farewell. Captain Luukkanen and Lapra shook our hands and gave us all good luck. Hasse shook Aurora and my hand and gave us a personal comment and smiled, but she hugged Nipa and gave Nipa a few departing words with a few tears in her eyes, Nipa cried too.

Then we got in the transport truck and waved goodbye to Unit 24 as the truck drove away.

In the truck, Nipa was still crying so I had to comfort her just to shut her up. After a few hours on the road, we finally arrived at the 507th JFW base, which is in Kauhava.

Once we got off the truck and the truck left, we were greeted by our new commander, whom is a familiar face to me - Captain Elma Leivonen.

Elma was a senior I knew from training camp that taught me a few things, but she was later transferred to a squadron, which was known as the "Misfit Squadron", because of her timed personality and clumsiness. But after a few years of reunion, I wonder has she changed...

Elma greeted me first by attempting to give me a hug and said, "Long time no see, Illu!" But tripped onto me and we fell onto the snow-white ground.

The next thing I know is that she's laying on top of me, then she quickly apologized and got off me and offered me a hand to get me up. After I got back up, I said, "You really haven't changed a bit."

Elma brushed off the snow on both of us as she blushed a bit and said, "Yes I have, I am a Captain now!"

I said, "Personality wise."

Elma looked down for a bit, so I had to say something...

I said with a bit of embarrassment, "But I am really happy to see you again after a few years..."

Elma smiled and said, "You're not the one to talk either, my little junior."

I looked away from her to hide my embarrassing face, and attempted to change the topic, "A-A-Anyway, this is my elder sister Aurora Juutilainen, and my good friend Nikka Edvardine Katajainen."

Elma reached her hand out at Aurora and said, "It is an honor to meet the hero from the Battle of Kollaa, I heard a lot about you from Illu."

Aurora didn't bother to shake Elma's hand, instead, she hugged Elma and said, "A friend of Illu is a friend of mine."

I said, "She's the same age as you, you know..."

Aurora said, "But she look so young and cute, I thought she's around your age."

Elma seemed quite surprised and stunned by Aurora's action, so I had to get Aurora off Elma and introduce Elma to Nipa.

Nipa said and salute to Elma with a serious face, "Nice to meet you, and I'll be in your care now."

Elma smiled at Nipa and said, "You reminded me of myself when I was younger, I'm glad to have someone like you on the team."

When Elma said that, I thought about their similarities and she was right. They both are over-serious sometimes and have their own sense of clumsiness.

After the greeting, Elma took us inside and introduced us to the team.

The first girl we met was a brunette with green eyes, her breasts looks pretty big under the sweater she wore.

The girl said, "My name is Elizabeth Beurling, I am from Britainnia, currently a Lieutenant who also acts as an instructor in fight tactics."

We all shook introduced ourselves and shake her hand, then she walked outside to smoke a cigarette.

Elma looked frustrated as she yelled at the Britainnian, "You promised me you'll smoke less!"

Lieutenant Beurling ignored Elma's words as we giggled at the situation.

The next girl that showed up was an Asian girl, it was my first time seeing a person of a different skin, she looks kind of like a doll, but her breasts looked decent. The girl carried a sword around her.

The girl said, "My name is Tomoko Anabuki, I am from Fuso, currently a Lieutenant and the combat commander from time to time."

After Lieutenant Anabuki's introduction, another Asian girl showed up and said, "But you ain't got no shield, Lieutenant Tomoko!"

Lieutenant Anabuki looked freighted and said, "Gotta run, bye." And she ran off in a whim, seems like she's running away from the girl.

Elma sighted in annoyance for a second, then she shook it off and looked a bit more serious.

The girl was going to go after Lieutenant Anabuki, but Elma stopped her for the introduction. The girl looked very energetic but I sensed some creepy aura around her, her breasts are rather smaller than everyone here.

The girl said, "My name is Haruka Sakomizu, I'm from Fuso, currently an Ensign, I'm also in charge of our second squad branch, and Lieutenant Tomoko is mine~"

I looked at Nipa with a confused face and she did the same to me on the last part. Then we said, "Umm... Ok?. Nice to meet you... I guess..." But Aurora didn't seem bothered by the Fuso girl's odd statement, and she simply said, "Nice to meet you."

Then Ensign Sakomizu suddenly grabbed my left breast and Nipa's right breast and said, "You guys are some cutie pies~"

We both slapped her hands off and took a few step back from her, and we both said, "Creepy..." We were basically in unison when we said it.

But Aurora laughed at our situation instead of saying something about it. While Elma tried to defend us, she said to Ensign Sakomizu, "Stop it, You're going to scare away our new members."

Then Ensign Sakomizu said, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry~" Then she winked at us as she leave, that wink gave Nipa and I a chill in our spine.

Elma looked a little frustrated from that and said, "S-Sorry about that, she's always like to do that to young girls, so you'll have to watch out for a bit."

Then a blonde with blue eyes showed up, her breasts were probably the largest around here, and it seems like she carries a Liberion made revolver around her.

The blonde girl said, "The name is Katharine O'Hare, but Katharine's fine. I'm from the United States of Liberion, currently a Ensign but about to be promoted to Lieutenant once I go back to Liberion in two months. After a few years of not crashing them Striker Units, they finally allow me to retire, but it's still nice meeting y'all." Then she gave us a bright smile and pulled out her revolver, she shot 3 rounds at a wall, then she twirled her gun and put it back in her holster.

We were a bit surprised by the gunshooting, then Katharine said, "Sorry to startle ya, I like to greet new folks with blanks."

I really wanted to say something about that, but I wouldn't know if she'll actually shoot me for it...

But her busty body and history of Striker Units got me thinking of Nipa, so I looked at Nipa with a grin and said, "Say hi to your future self."

Nipa look confused, but I just pretend that it was nothing.

Then Katharine gave us all a handshake after we introduced ourselves, after that she hang around with us as Elma showed us around the base.

It seems that most of the squad live in different parts of the base while the main personnels are the people we'll work with and it seems that we are temporary personnels.

After the tour, Elma and Katharine left us and we all went to our own new rooms. The rooms here seems bigger than back in 24th Unit, it might have something to do with this place being a JFW instead of a unit.

In my new room, I first got all my clothes out and organized it in the closet. While organizing my clothes in the closet, I found a secret compartment in the wall of the closet, the secret compartment doesn't have a lock or a handle, so I got my knife from my luggage and opened the compartment with the knife. What I found was a few empty bottles that smells like pasta sauce...

I brought the empty bottles to the trash can in the kitchen, but when I got to the kitchen, I saw Elma cooking dinner.

Elma said, "Hey, Illu. Today happens to be me on cooking, sorry that you won't be able to experience foreign cuisine until tomorrow..."

I said, "I've always wanted to try your cooking, so I'm fine with it. But do you know who used to live in my room? I found these pasta sauce smelling bottles in my room."

Elma said, "Pasta...Bottles...Ah! One of our previous members that retired a year ago. I can share this story after dinner because I'm almost done. But you can leave the bottles here since I'm also going to clean up the kitchen later."

I felt kind of guilty to let her do everything after her offer to clean up the bottles for me, so I offered to help her a bit in the kitchen and dinner set up.

...

* * *

 **Author note:**

Continue on part 2...

* * *

 _ **Sources**_

Most characters are from the Suomus Misfits Squadron light novels.


	5. Chapter 3: 507th JFW Part2

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 **Author note:** Part 2

* * *

...

After dinner and the clean up, Elma brought me to the living room. We sat together on the big couch.

Then Elma started the story, "A lot has changed about this squad, when I was first assigned here, this squad was called Suomus Independent Volunteer Squadron and there weren't much people volunteered here as there is today. But our squadron then were more of a "misfit" squadron than anything... We fought really hard to change that nickname by making changes, we even let Tomoko be the squad commander for a while as the me back then felt completely useless as a commander. The pasta bottles belonged to a Romagna witch name Giuseppina Cenni, she was actually controlled by the Neurois when she first got here, but we didn't find out until a few weeks later. Good thing that we were able to save her from the Neurois' control, but that's also when we found out that the Neuroi were planning on mimicking all of our squad because the Neuroi also controlled Haruka until we were able to somehow "knock" some sense into her. After that event was when the higher up finally acknowledged our "misfit squad's" achievements and ability, and promoted it to a Joint Fighter Wing."

I asked, "What happened to miss Cenni then?"

Elma said, "At least she's no longer controlled by them since we defeated the controller Neurois."

Then I asked, "What kind of person was she like?"

Elma said, "Umm... She was your rank when she first came in, a clueless and quiet person. But she was rather energetic when it came to Tomoko because she always clings onto Tomoko, kind of similar to Haruka, but Haruka is something else..." After she mentioned Ensign Sakomizu's name, her face turned red.

I said, "Why are your face red?"

Elma said, "Well, the topic can be quite embarrassing and sexual if you're fine with it?"

I nodded to hear more of her story.

Elma said with her red face, "Haruka used to be in the 1st Squadron, the elite squadron that was also known for a lesbian harem of the commanding officer Captain Mika Ahonen. Apparently Haruka learned more than shooting skills from her... So you and Nipa might want to be careful."

Her expression now looked worried for us, I responded with showing my magic, "I'll be fine. But I can't say the same about Nipa though, especially since she's already my victim..." I gave Elma a bright smile.

Elma left out an uncomfortable laugh, then said, "Well, the 1st Squadron was disbanded once Captain Ahonen was promoted to Major as she retired, so her squad was merged with us afterwards and there doesn't seem to be any problem so far, but I'm a bit worried about them since Haruka is the one managing them now."

Then Katharine came out of nowhere and said, "I miss me little Karlslander, and writing letters back and forth still makes me miss her..." It seems like our conversation upset her, I see tears from her eyes.

Elma comforted Katharine as she cried on Elma's shoulder. So I ask Elma, "What happened?"

Elma explained, "Another member that left our squad was a good friend/companion to Katharine, but that girl was eventually asked to relocate to Neue Karlsland's military engineering due to her skills and interest in engineering. But she still writes us from Neue Karlsland every once in a while, especially for Katharine."

Then Elma said to Katharine, "You might be able to say hi to her once you go back to Liberion, Neue Karlsland is in South Liberion while you're in North Liberion after all."

Katharine said while crying, "I thought Neue Karlsland was in Kansas."

Elma said, "Well, I guess it'll be better for her to visit you. I'll make sure to tell her that when you go back to Liberion..."

The only thing I could do in this situation is to pat Katharine and hopefully it'll comfort her.

After a few minutes, Katharine stopped crying and said, "Thank you, Elma, and Eila. I feel better now."

I said, "It's ok to call me Illu as well."

Katharine said, "'Kay, Illu. See y'all later, got some things to do." Then she left.

Elma said with a smile, "At least she's finally graduated from being "Crasher O'Hare" while she was here."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

Then Elma talked about Katharine's past prior to joining the squad. Apparently Katharine was known for crashing Striker Units while she was in Liberion, and I know a person that also crashes her unit a lot.

Then Nipa showed up to the living room and said, "What did I miss?"

Elma smiled at Nipa and said, "Just talking."

I said with a grin, "Yeah, Second Coming of O'Hare."

Nipa said in confusion to me, "What are you talking about?"

Elma said, "Katharine used to be known for crashing her Striker Unit back in Liberion, but she changed when she got here."

Nipa looked like she finally understood my little joke as she got frustrated by it and was about to come at me, so I got up and ran away. As I thought, she did chase after me. We ended up running around in the base, but then I crashed into someone while Nipa stopped the moment I crashed. After the collision, I checked who it was, it was Lieutenant Anabuki and she does not look happy about it. So I got up quickly to give her a hand while apologizing, Nipa apologized as well. Lieutenant Anabuki said in a passive aggressive matter, "Please don't run in the base, unless you want to meet my blade. Ok?" We apologized loudly, and her expression became more neutral and walked off.

And I thought Lapra was scary...

Then Lieutenant Beurling came out of her room and said, "Seems like Tomoko is friendlier today, she would have yelled your ears off normally. Probably because Haruka is unable to harass her tonight since she had to manage the other squad for tonight."

Then Aurora showed up with Elma, Aurora said, "What did we miss?"

I said in a relieved tone, "Trouble averted..."

Elma laughed with a little worried tone over it, then she told us to get some rest.

After we went back to our own rooms, I went back to organize my closet and close the secret compartment that is now empty.

After settling down everything, I was finally able to go to bed.

The squad definitely earned the nickname Misfit Squadron, but they still tries to work hard to fight off Neurois to keep everyone safe. But I'm glad to defend the world against them from a closer front.

* * *

 **Author Comment:**

Decided to split the greeting and post dinner story into two parts.

* * *

 _ **Source:**_

The characters are from Suomus Misfit Squadron novel


	6. Side Story 2

**Introduction** :

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

An interesting feeling

* * *

A few months had passed by since I was relocated to Kauhava along with Nipa and Aurora.

The biggest breasts of the unit was definitely Katharine before she returned to Liberion, now it's Elizabeth, although touching her and Tomoko's almost killed me back then. Which reminded me that Tomoko's and Elma's actually are similar in size, although Elma's was softer. Haruka's was definitely consolation prize, but she's also the one person that didn't freak out when I measured her, instead, she measured me back... Should have saw that one coming. Funny enough, Nipa's size is a little bigger than Elma although Nipa is my age, I knew it was bound to be bigger as the time goes though.

Hanging around with the 507th got me thinking of how kind and sweet Elma is despite being the commander of the squad, she's also pretty cute when she's showing her emotions. If she was my sister instead of my senior, she probably would be the sane and kind one compare to Aurora... Thinking of Elma got me a little worked up as I can feel my heart beat gone a little faster when I think of her. Is this what love feels like? Just thinking of her wouldn't make me understand, so I begin considering to confront her. I was able to confront her a few days later.

As we were having dinner, which was Fuso style for today since it's Lieutenant Tomoko's turn.

I asked Elma, "Umm... Can you come to my room later?"

Elma replied, "Why?"

I had to come up with something, so I said, "Umm... I forgot something you taught me before and it's been bugging me for days..."

Elma replied, "Ok. But after I finish my paper work for today."

After we finished dinner, I hang around a bit with Nipa at the living room for a bit, then went to my room and waited for Elma.

A few hours later, Elma finally showed up. The first thing she asked after she closed my door is, "Sooo, what did you forgot?"

I said while feeling my face going red, "Umm... I just wanted to ask something from you..."

Elma said, "So, did you forget something or no?"

Now my face is red, I said, "N-N-Not really, just wanted to talk to you in private..."

Elma said, "Umm... Ok. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm and said, "I-I-I-I-I've been f-f-feeling something about y-y-you since we came here, and I couldn't figure out what is it abouttt..."

Elma's now blushing extremely hard and said, "T-T-That's n-not a-a g-good f-felling, w-we're b-b-both g-g-girls a-after a-all..."

It's rather weird that I'm the one struggling with this feeling while she now looks like the one struggling. Then I realized something, so I took a deeper breath and said to Elma, "Sorry about this." Then I grabbed her to kiss her on the lips. As our lips pressed together, I can hear her mumbling,"This is wrong, we could go to hell for this." But a few seconds later, it seems that she accepted it because when I opened my eyes, hers was closed. Then I pulled our lips apart. I bowed down to apologized and hope that I won't get punished for this, but then Elma said in a rather calm voice, "The truth is, I don't care about hell anymore, you can't control your sexuality after all. I've been forcing myself to think "straight" for years, but my heart still says I am not since I never found men attractive... Rather, I found Elizabeth more attractive than any men. But I've also liked you a little more than a junior, Illu."

I was rather surprised by the last comment, but Elma continued, "You know, I would like to find out if it's a crush or love I have for you."

I now got confused by that and asked, "What is a crush, or differences between that and love?"

Elma explained, "A crush is that you feel something about a person, but you ended up realize that the feeling was temporarily while love is that you like every thing about the person and you would cherish the person for eternity."

Then Elma said, "In order for me to forgive you, it'll be my turn to find out some things from you."

I said while a little blushing, "Umm... Ok."

She told me to lay in bed, so I went to my bed and laid down.

Then she came onto my bed and kissed me on the lips, afterwards she took off her jacket and bra and told me to do the same.

After that, she grabbed both my breasts and said, "Would you stop the breast groping, for me?"

I felt conflicted by this, so instead of answering, I quickly put my face onto her breasts.

It was some warm and soft breasts she have, I could even felt her heart beat.

She blushed and said, "So, I guess not?"

I nodded a bit as I embraced her warm, naked body.

Then she said, "I guess it's just a crush, but I'll always be your senior, right?"

I also realized that these feelings I have for her was beyond friendship, but it wasn't love, so I said, "I also found my answer as well, but I'll always be your junior."

Elma then said, "Thank you for letting me understand who I really am, I think I'm going to be more confident on everything now."

I wondered if figuring out about her sexuality made her said those things, but I guess I also learned about my own as well, so I looked up to her and gave her a smile.

After a few minutes of laying on her breasts, we put our clothes back on and said goodnight like nothing happened.

The next morning, I got up, cleaned my face and walked toward the mess hall. As I walk, I saw Aurora hanging out on the side of the wall. But when I passed her, she said, "So you finally figured yourself out?"

It sounds like she was listening to our conversation last night, so I replied, "You eavesdropped huh?"

Aurora said, "Can't believe that you became the one that kissed Elma, although you fainted when we kissed."

My face were instantly red as I said, "We found out that we don't like each other like that... Wait, what did you mean by the last part?" I'm rather confused by what the latter part meant.

Aurora said, "Just kidding..." Then she walked toward the mess hall.

I'm frustrated by her confusing joke, so I yelled at her, "Don't say weird jokes like that!"

But what she said kind of rang a bell... Oh well, all I know is I don't love anyone, yet. Maybe someday, definitely a cute girl though.

After that, Elma really became more confident as a commander and a person, I also noticed that she's been dropping hints on Lieutenant Elizabeth more often. If anything happens between her and Lieutenant Elizabeth, I would support Elma all the way, as her junior from the Air Force.

* * *

 ** _Side Stories:_** The side stories are always more into relationships and maybe sexual stuff.

* * *

 _ **Source:**_

The story idea was from the relationship between Eila and Elma are junior/senior in the Suomus Air Force.


	7. Chapter 4: 501st JFW

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ or _Undertale_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Invitation to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing

* * *

It's been a year since my transfer to the 507th, life here has been quite hectic due to various reasons. Nipa really became the "Second Coming of O'Hare" and crashed many Striker Units from time to time, Lieutenant Tomoko always harshly punishes her for it although Elma tried to lighten up the punishment. Lieutenant Elizabeth retired and went back to Britainnia, she also write Elma letters sometime, but Elma still seems a bit timed without her, more like reverting to her previous self but not exactly. It also became a common thing that Lieutenant Tomoko is occasionally harassed by Ensign Haruka, but Ensign Haruka doesn't stop at her, so I've practiced watching out for my back for a while. And according to the letters Katharine sent us from time to time, it seems that Katharine was able to unite with her Karsland friend after she left, although her friend only visited her home on rare occasions and that friend of hers also moved to Karlsland recently as part of Karlsland's scientists group something... The only thing Elma wrote to her was to hang in there and hope the war end soon.

But today I got a letter from the Allied Force, the letter has a special Joint Fighter Wing logo in the center of the letter that says "501st Joint Fighter Wing" "Strike Witches", the letter said:

 _To,_

 _Suomus Air Force_

 _Flight Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen_

 _After much observation of your fighting ability and achievements, we would much like you to help out in a recapturing operation. We would like to invite you to join the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, an elite squadron focused on destroying the hive and recapturing Gallia. Everything will be covered when you accept this invitation. But pays, military rankings, and resources are still from your own country. We will be awaiting for your response._

 _From,_

 _501st Joint Fighter Wing commander,_

 _Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke_

I was a bit hesitate about moving away from everyone I know and love. But after much encourage from Elma, Aurora, and Nipa, I decided to accept it.

A few days later, a truck from the Allied Force was sent to take me to the 501st JFW. Before my departure, I had to say goodbye to the 507th, I shook hands with Lieutenant Tomoko and Ensign Haruka although the latter attempted to touch me one last time, so I swiftly avoided her advance.

Aurora hugged me tightly and said, "Hopefully I'll see you home again someday, my lil sis." I just nodded.

Nipa had some tears on her eyes when she hugged me and said, "I'll miss you, Illu, write some letters to me sometimes, ok?" I hate to see her like this, I said "I will, I will, just make sure you keep your Striker Unit in check, Nipa."

Elma was crying when she hugged me, she said "You're always welcome here, my little junior. And keep in touch with me too, Illu." I tried to comfort her, I said, "We'll be in touch, stay strong."

After the long and moody departure, I was finally on the way to Britainnia. I'll definitely miss my time here, but I believe I'll see them again someday.

After a long travel, I was finally at the base of the 501st JFW in Folkestone, Britainnia. This was my first time at a foreign nation although I'm already used to the culture diversity back in the 507th. The person to greet me was the commander of the unit, Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke from Karlsland. I quickly introduced myself to the commander with a salute. The commander was friendly enough to told me to be more relaxed, she kind of gives out a feeling of a mother figure. She brought me to a meeting room because everyone is gathered there to meet me, the newest member. While we were walking to the meeting room, she said she would get me a recommendation for promoting to ensign accounting on my achievements. I am very grateful for her to do that for me on my first day.

In the meeting room, I see two other Karlslanders, a Fusoan, and a Gallian.

Lieutenant Colonel Minna started my introduction with, "Everyone, I would like you to meet our new recruit I personally scouted from Suomus, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen."

I said, "My name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Nice to meet you all." Then I saluted.

Lieutenant Colonel Minna continued, "Her rank will be an Ensign once I send her recommendation in."

Lieutenant Colonel Minna then gave me a box with my name on it that includes everything I need here. I took the box, then Lieutenant Colonel Minna said to everyone else, "And now, individual introductions." Everyone stood up and got in line in front of me.

The first one to greet me was the girl from Fuso, she said, "My name is Mio Sakamoto, I'm from Fuso. I'm currently a Major, the second highest rank here than the commander so I am also the combat commander and trainer sometimes." Then we shook hands. After that, she left out a hearty laugh and said as she went back to her seat, "I hope you're ready for some tough training from now on." She has the seriousness like Lieutenant Tomoko from the 507th, but she was a bit different.

The next one was a Karlslander, she said, "My name is Gertrud Barkhorn, I am from Karlsland, and my rank is Captain." Then she went back to her seat. She looks like a dead serious type of person.

The next one was also a Karlslander, she said, "Hello, my name is Erica Hartmann, I'm also from Karlsland, and I'm a Lieutenant." Then she gave me a firm handshake and a smile, then she went back to her seat. She's like the complete opposite from the other one.

The last one was the Gallian, she said, "My name is Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann, but Perrine for short, I am a noble from Gallia, and I am a Lieutenant." Then she reached out her hand for a handshake. I shook her hand, but I heard her whispered "too rough". So I let her go quickly. Then she went back to her seat. She seems like one of those rich snobs.

After the introduction, Lieutenant Colonel Minna said to me, "Since there shouldn't be any attacks for the rest of the day, I would like to show you around for a bit."

I accepted her offer with gratitude.

Then she said to everyone, "That is all."

Everyone stood up, she looked around, then she took me along and left. As we walked away from the meeting room, I can hear that everyone was leaving the meeting room.

During the tour, she asked me that if there was anything I'd like to have in this base. I noticed that there isn't a sauna room, so I asked her, "Lieutenant Colonel Minna, is there a sauna in this base?"

She replied, "We have a Fuso style bath, but we don't have a sauna unfortunately. Would you like me to request one for you?"

Getting a sauna just for my request, she's a powerful person... But I would also like to use this opportunity for others to know the greatness of sauna. So I responded, "Yes, please!"

She said, "Then it's settled then, I'll put up an order to build a sauna here in a few days."

I said with great gratitude, "Really?! Thank you very much!"

She smiled. Then we continued the tour.

After the tour and dinner, she left me by myself. There were so many things I need to unpack in my room, so I went to my room and unpack. After everything got settled down, I decided to try that Fuso bath they have. As I walked towards the bath, I see a girl hesitating outside of the bath, it was Perrine, I don't understand what she's hesitating for. This gave me an idea, so I quickly snuck behind her and groped her breasts. She was extremely suprised, and she looked back at me as I calmly said, "What are you doing here, miss Perrine?"

She reacted badly from my prank and we ended up arguing outside until I saw Major Sakamoto came out of the bath, Major Sakamoto said, "What's with the fuss out here?"

Perrine stuttered badly as she said with redness all over her body, "N-N-N-Not-t-thing-g-g, M-Maj-jor-r."

I get it now, she has a crush on the Major. Decided to mess with her as payback for arguing with me, I said, "I think miss Perrine has..." Before I could finish, Perrine blocked my mouth with her hands. She held onto me tightly and said, "Just getting to know the new recruit better, that's all." I wanted to call her out on it, but the only thing I could do now is to stare back at her with disbelief.

Major Sakamoto said, "Glad that you're taking care of your fellow soldiers, keep it up." Then she left with a hearty laugh.

Perrine seems flattered about what she said as the Major left, that was the perfect opening for me to escape her grip so I bit her hand. She let out a cry but she tried to silent her volume, I turned around to face her and said, "What are you sneaking around for!?"

Perrine said, "It's none of your business, you newbie, and don't you ever try to say anything related to me and/or the Major." Then she left.

That girl pisses me off but I didn't feel like arguing anymore, so I spit my tongue at her and went inside the bath to take my bath as planned.

The Fuso bath was a rather large bath, almost like a big pond to gather people with. Then I see the blonde Karlslander swimming in the bath... She was in a rather jolly mood. She stopped swimming when she saw me, she said, "Eila is it? What's wrong?" I nodded at my name and said, "Had a little feud with that four-eyes..." Lieutenant Hartmann said, "I guess you aren't the only one that figured out, it's obvious isn't it." Then she smiled at me.

It seems like I wasn't the only one that knows Perrine's crush, I smiled at her and said, "Aren't that the truth." Then I took a bath with her for a bit.

Once I finished my bath, I was ready to go to bed.

Today was rather like a half day since it was afternoon by the time I got here. Although I don't know how would this unit turn out until I get to know them eventually, but I have a feeling that _i'm going to have a bad time_ with that four-eyes.

* * *

 _ **Sources:**_

Some of the Strike Witches CDs.

P.S. There is a reason why Shirley, Lucchini, Sanya, and Lynette hasn't shown up yet: Eila's bio in one of the CDs, she has claimed to haven't grope Shirley's yet, and Sanya's bio CD said Lucchini groped her when she first joined and got in an argument with Eila afterwards, and the anime said Lynette was the newest recruit before Yoshika showed up...yadeyadayada... logic.


	8. Side Story 3

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Love at first sight?

* * *

A few months has passed since I joined the 501st, the Neurois are way tougher here because the hive's destruction is our goal. Everything was great here except for that one day when I got into trouble for measuring the breasts of everyone in the unit. A few weeks after that we had two people joined our unit: One was a Romagnan, Ensign Francesca Lucchini. The other one was a Liberian, Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager. Lucchini was a pretty amateur person when she first joined, but that probably had something to do with her being only 12. It also seems that Shirley became the one to keep Lucchini in check ever since she joined us, I had no idea how they became friends within a minute though... Kind of funny how the biggest breasts of the team became best friends with the smallest one on the team though.

But today is the day we get another recruit, I heard that Commander Minna found the girl from Orussia. So today everyone was gathered in the meeting room again. I sat by myself because there was enough seats for everyone to have a big space, plus I was a bit sleepy still.

Everyone actually came to the meeting room earlier than expected, so most of the time every one was talking to each other while I tried to rest until the time comes.

Then Commander Minna came in with a beautiful green-eyes girl, her hair was light gray at shoulder length, her appearance makes her seem like a very gentle and sensitive person... While I was dazing off about her, Commander Minna clapped loudly to get all our attention and that snapped me out of my dazing.

Commander Minna started the meeting, "Good morning everyone, today I would like to introduce another new recruit I scouted from the Empire of Orussia, her name is Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak."

Then the beautiful girl said, "My name is Sanya Litvyak, nice to meet you." Her voice was very gentle.

Then Commander Minna said, "So you also go by Sanya, sorry about that."

Sanya said, "Yes, and don't be."

Commander Minna continued, "Her rank is Lieutenant." Then she told Sanya, "And your clothes, identifications, rank insignia, documents and everything you need are in this box."

Then she looked at everyone and said, "Would anyone like to volunteer to look af..."

I'd like to take this opportunity to get to know Sanya, so I cut off her in mid sentence to volunteer, "Here, here, I'll do it."

Commander Minna said, "It's rare to see you this active, Eila. Then please look after Sanya."

I was supposed to be offended by that first part, but I was more happy to get a chance to know about Sanya so I simply saluted.

Then Commander Minna said, "Then I'll leave you all for the individual introduction, that is all."

We all stood up, then Commander Minna left. But by the time she left, I saw Lucchini was groping Sanya. Out of annoyance for some reason, I quickly took Lucchini off her and dragged her outside.

Lucchini yelled, "What the heck was that about?"

I yelled back, "That's my question!"

Lucchini said, "I decided to start a new tradition of groping newbies."

I said, "Shirley isn't good enough for you?"

Lucchini said, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Eila, groping is all about reactions. I love Shirley's but I like to see other people's reactions."

I guess I understand that feeling of groping people for reactions is fun, so I came up with an idea, "How about we compete who can grope the most newbies, but lay off of miss Sanya because she seems like the fragile type and you don't want to be in trouble for that."

Lucchini said, "So Sanya's didn't count?"

I said, "No! This starts when the next newbies show up, just keep your hands off her."

Lucchini said, "Well, I guess I'll make do with everyone else other than her..."

I said, "Good girl, just be discreet about it because I had a bad time from it before."

We went back to the meeting room and the ones left to introduce was me and Lucchini. So Lucchini introduced herself to Sanya.

After that, it was my turn. I was rather nervous to be up close to her, but I tried to gain my posture and introduced myself, "M-My name is E-Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, I transferred from Suomus Air Force, currently an Ensign. A-And I'll be t-the one t-to show you a-around, miss S-Sanya."

Sanya said, "Just Sanya is fine... Why are you nervous?"

I couldn't say anything related to her, so I said, "F-Feeling a bit c-cold, but I'll be fine."

Sanya said, "I don't feel it..."

I tried to change the subject, "A-Anyways, let's begin."

She simply nodded.

I first brought her to her room to drop her stuff. While we were walking, she suddenly asked, "So what happened between you and miss Lucchini, it was a rather quick argument you had out there?"

Apparently our yelling were loud enough for her to hear... But I said, "Because she was rude, but we quickly found out that we have similar interests so we bonded from that..."

Sanya asked, "What interest?"

I blushed and replied, "It's between me and her..." I couldn't tell her that we are doing a breasts groping contest...

Sanya then said, "There's my room, just like the commander said."

We dropped off her things and continued the tour.

The first place I showed her was the sauna room, a great relaxing place for Suomish people. She was interested in it, I was happy to impress her even a little.

The next place I showed her was the Fuso bath, which is also the shower.

She said, "Wow, I've never seen such a large bath before." It seems like she was amazed by the bath. She's probably just interested in new things...

The next place I showed her was the mess hall, she just simply nodded.

I showed her many other places around the base like the hanger, the shooting range, the laundry room, the radar room...

The tour almost ended without a single conversation because I couldn't think of anything not awkward or an interesting thing to talk about and she was rather quiet throughout the tour. The last place of the tour was the living room, but she suddenly pointed at the piano and said, "Is that a piano?"

I said, "Yeah, but I never seen anyone use it since I got here."

She said, "When I was little, my dad, who was a pianist, used to play the piano when I feel lonely and that always cheer me up. So I like to play piano sometimes while playing the song my dad played for me." She seemed happy.

I asked, "What was your parents like?"

She said, "They were kind people, but we were separated when the Neurois invaded my home town." Her expression showed some sadness and with a few tears from her eyes, I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that!"

She said, "It's fine, but I believe that they are still alive somewhere in Orussia and we will reunite some day. But until that day, I will fight for it until it come true."

I smiled at her and said, "I believe you will meet them someday."

She said, "Thank you, miss Eila, you are very kind."

Her comments made me feel embarrassed, but also gave me a spiritually happy feeling. I said, "Y-You can just call me Eila."

She said in a joyful tone, "I hope we'll become good friends, Eila." Then she gave me a much warmer smile, I felt a great feeling deep in my heart.

I said, "So, would you like to try the piano?"

She said, "Maybe some other time, what's next?"

I said, "This was it, shall I guide you back to your room?"

She nodded.

I took her back to her room, but as I was about to leave her alone for the night, she suddenly stopped me by holding my hand and said, "Thank you, Eila, you are a really kind person. We should hang out more, ok?"

I can feel my body is getting red from her soft hand and kind words, I said, "S-Sure, you can drop by my room anytime if you like."

She said, "Sounds great. Well, see you later, Eila."

I smiled at her while blushing, then I went back to my room.

As I lay in my bed and thought about Sanya, I feel that deep down I would never harass her or want her to be harassed by anyone. In the end, I'm happy that I'll get to know her more as the time goes by now.

As the time went by, I got to know Sanya more because Commander Minna paired us up a lot as her night patrol wingman. We really got to become close friends from the team ups. I learned that her singing voice is very angelic, and she even showed me a song her father made for her, but no one else in the unit knows this. I also realize that I want to fight for her dream as well because I want to see her happiness when she reunite with her parents. Sanya seems like she get along with the unit, although I hate it when that Major loving stuck-up four-eyes, Perrine, calls her a ghost. I also learned that my feeling for Sanya is completely different than what I feel for anyone, it's like she gives me this spiritually good feeling everytime I'm around her, I feel like that I want to protect her and cherish her no matter what...

Perhaps the feeling I have for her is love?

* * *

 ** _Side Stories:_** The side stories are always more into relationships and maybe sexual stuff.

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

Strike Witches Drama CDs

* * *

 _ **Author's Comment:**_

This side story is most likely related to the main story.

 **Spirituality:** The spiritual feeling thing is a feeling of love towards someone that excludes any bad desires towards the person, at least it is in my case. And it made sense for her to feel that way towards Sanya


	9. Chapter 5: Yoshika Miyafuji

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

New Recruits

* * *

 **One random day:**

A few months went by, Sanya got used to the life here and became the only one on night patrol duties normally; although I occasionally get to help her on night duties. Sanya and I have become close friends during her time here, which I am very grateful about. We also got another recruit from Britainnia, Sergeant Lynette Bishop. Her breasts were definitely fun to play with; perhaps only slightly smaller than Shirley's, at least according to Lucchini since she felt Lynette right after I did.

Today was Major Sakamoto's last day here before she return to Fuso to recruit. But yesterday was probably the first time in a while that Sanya and I don't have night patrol so we woke up normally today. But an hour after lunch, there was a Neuroi alarm, it was a big one. So we all went to the hanger and got ready for sortie. A few minutes later, Major Sakamoto spotted the enemy and briefly described the location to Commander Minna.

So Commander Minna commanded us to engage with the Neuroi in formation Bravo. After a few minutes of shooting from everyone, the core was finally exposed. Then Major Sakamoto pulled out her sword to finish it.

After we returned to base, Perrine is still fascinated by the Major's performance as usual. But everyone else went on to do their own things, so I went back to my room to sleep.

* * *

 **Three months later:**

Sanya and I just finished our night patrolling and heading back, but I realized something about today: Three months has passed by since Major Sakamoto returned to Fuso for recruitment. Today is the day she returns to Britainnia; Perrine seems excited about this for the past few days, although most of us preferred the less intense training days. As we were near the runway, I see that Shirley and Lucchini laying on a beach chair while Perrine walking up to them with a fancy umbrella. As we touchdown on the runway, Shirley sat up and greeted us. We simply waved back and smiled as a response. Then, we head in the hanger to store our Strikers and weapons.

But the moment we hung up every thing, we hear a Neuroi alert... They really know how to show up at a bad time.

Good thing that Commander Minna asked Captain Barkhorn, Shirley, Lucchini, and Perrine to intercept them while we and the rest standby on ground. But apparently the Neuroi is actually located at the ship Major Sakamoto is on, but knowing the Major, sending out only half of us was probably a legitimate strategy.

Thirty minutes later, the Neuroi was shot down and we could finally take a nap at ease.

A few hours later, I was woken up by a knock on the door. I got out of my bed and opened my door, it was Sanya.

Sanya said, "Major Sakamoto is gathering all of us to the runway to meet our new member."

I looked outside and realize it's quite dark, I asked, "Is there a recruit meeting right after?"

Sanya said, "No, that's tomorrow morning."

I said, "Give me a minute." Then I closed my door to get dressed, after that we walked toward the runway together. At the runway, I see another girl next to Major Sakamoto, I assumed that the Fuso girl next to the Major is our new recruit. I stood between Lucchini and Sanya when the Major cleared her throat for the announcement. Some of us waved at the new girl, but I just felt like making funny faces.

Major Sakamoto said, "Umm... As of today, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has a new member, Yoshika Miyafuji."

The new girl said, "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, nice to meet you!"

Then Major Sakamoto said, "We'll leave the actual introduction to tomorrow since Miyafuji and I are exhausted from the long journey, everyone is dismissed." After she said that, everyone went back to resume what they were doing. But it was time for Sanya to get ready for her night patrol by herself, so I helped her to get ready and said bye to her for the night. After that I went back to my bed and sleep.

* * *

 **The next day:**

The next day, I got up and cleaned my face, then got dressed. After that, I left my room to get breakfast. There wasn't anyone around since I came to the mess hall a bit late, so I ate some leftovers and grabbed a few for Sanya. I went to Sanya's room and knocked on her door, she said from the room tiredly, "Who is it?"

I responded, "It's me."

Sanya said, "Come in."

I opened the door and went in her room with some breakfast for her. I said, "I got you some breakfast, we still have some time before the meeting start."

She said, "Thank you." Then ate the breakfast as I watch her eat, I enjoyed admiring the way she eats, then she looked at me and said, "What?"

I quickly turned around and said, "N-Nothing."

After she finished, it was almost time for the meeting. So I told her to get dressed for it, she looked tired as she put on her uniform. I took her to the meeting room as she held my hand sleepily with her pillow. Once we got to the meeting room, there were a few people already. We greeted them, then Sanya sat by herself as I sat next to Lynne. A few minutes later, everyone but Commander Minna and the new girl was gathered and waiting for them.

As Commander Minna walked by with the new girl, everyone was staring at her.

Commander Minna clapped her hands and said, "Attention please, let me introduce you again to our newest recruit brought by Major Sakamoto from the Fuso Empire, Yoshika Miyafuji."

The girl said, "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, it is nice to meet you all." Then she bowed.

Commander Minna continued, "Her rank will be a Sergeant. Just like you, Lynne. So please take care of her." As she looked at Lynne, who's sitting right next to me.

Lynne said, "...Okay..." Her voice was extremely timed.

Commander Minna said as she changed her attention to Miyafuji, "Good. So, all your documents, clothings, rank insignia, and identifications are in here.

Miyafuji interrupted Commander Minna, and then the girl said as she held the pistol that came with her box, "I won't be needing this."

Commander Minna said, "Well, you should keep it just in case of emergencies..."

Miyafuji said, "I won't use it."

Commander Minna took the pistol as Major Sakamoto let out a hearty laugh and said, "What an interesting girl."

Suddenly Perrine freaked out and yelled, "What the hell!" twice and stormed off for no reason.

As Commander Minna looked at the situation and said, "Ah well, I guess we'll have to save the personal introductions till later. Then, dismissed!" I stood up as everyone stood up for the dismiss. Commander Minna looked around, then left as Lucchini quietly sneak up on Miyafuji. I realized it was too late for me to do it, so I decided to give her this one and find a good spot to watch it happen.

Lucchini groped the confused Miyafuji's breasts, she let out a small scream and blushed as Lucchini fondled her.

Then Shirley said, "How is it?"

Lucchini said, "Consolation prize."

I commented as I recalled my fun with Lynne's breasts when she first came, "Lynne's was much bigger." Then I looked back at Lynne with a grin as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Shirley laughed and said as she showed off her breasts, "Still isn't as big as mine."

Then she introduced herself as I get Sanya for introduction, "I'm Charlotte Yeager, I'm from Liberion and current a Lieutenant. But call me Shirley."

I quietly said to Sanya, "It's time to introduce ourselves."

Miyafuji replied, "Ok."

Sanya stood up tiredly, so I said quietly, "I'll guide you and do the introductions for you, just walk with me, ok?" Sanya nodded. So I walked up to Miyafuji with the sleepy Sanya.

Shirley was letting go of Miyafuji's hand as she laughed and said, "They won't grow if you don't eat." Miyafuji looked fascinated by her breasts as Lucchini lean onto her breasts.

I introduced myself and Sanya, "I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Suomus Air Force Ensign. And this is Sanya Litvyak, Orussian Army Lieutenant."

Lucchini introduced herself while still holding on to Shirley, "I'm Francesca Lucchini, Romagna Air Force Ensign."

Miyafuji said as she bowed, "It's nice to meet you all."

Then Major Sakamoto said, "All right, that's it for introductions. Everyone resume their duties. Lynne and Miyafuji will have training this afternoon."

Miyafuji responded, "Yes!"

Major Sakamoto said, "That's a good response. Lynne, give Miyafuji a tour around the base first."

Lynne responded, "Um... Understood."

Miyafuji and Lynne walked towards each other as Miyafuji said, "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, nice to meet you."

Lynne said, "I'm Lynette Bishop..."

Then Lynne said, "Umm... Lets drop off your stuff to your room first..."

Miyafuji said, "Ok." Then Miyafuji walked off with Lynne.

As they left, everyone resumed their duties as I guided Sanya back to her room.

After I put Sanya to bed, I left her room and went on to check on my agenda for today.

* * *

 _ **Sources:**_

Season 1 Episode 1, 2 , 3(first half)

* * *

 _ **Author Comment:**_ Changing format after this...


	10. Chapter 6: Few Days Later

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

A few days after Miyafuji became our new member.

* * *

As I was dreaming of going on a fun date with Sanya in London, a loud siren dragged me back to reality and woke me up. Apparently there is a Neuroi spotted this morning, so I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I left my room and meet up with everyone else, Commander Minna assigned Major Sakamoto, Perrine, Captain Barkhorn, Hartmann, Shirley, and Lucchini to head out while we stand by. So I used the opportunity to find Sanya since she didn't went to my room this time.

The first place I look for was her room. Once I got to her room I quietly open her door. She was sleeping on her own bed like an angel, but she left her clothes everywhere like usual and didn't cover herself with a blanket... I covered her with a blanket and organized her clothes, then I gently patted her head and wished her good dreams.

But the moment I left her room, another siren went off... So I rushed back to the meeting room, I saw Commander Minna looked a bit worried when I got to the room. But she told me to sit down to discuss an emergency. It seems that the Neuroi everyone else engaged was a diversion while the real Neuroi is heading for the base.

Then Commander Minna said, "It seems like only you and I can go, Eila. How about Sanya?"

I don't think Sanya will have enough strength and magic to go on another flight right after her night duty, so I answered, "She used up all her magic for night patrol, so no." As I crossed my fingers.

Commander Minna said, "I see, then it's just us two then."

Then some footsteps approached, it was Miyafuji, she said, "I'm going, too!"

Commander Minna said, "It's too soon for you to join in actual combat."

Miyafuji said, "I'll do my very best to not get in the way!"

Commander Minna said, "I can't just send someone with inadequate training into the battle, besides, you're still hesitate to shoot."

Miyafuji said, "I will shoot, to protect!"

Commander Minna said, "Regardless, you're still not ready."

Miyafuji said, "But..."

Then Lynne came from behind and said, "I'll go too!"

Miyafuji looked back at Lynne and said, "Lynette..."

Lynne said, "Together, we should equal to one person!"

Commander Minna though for a second, then said, "90 seconds to get ready."

Both Lynne and Miyafuji shouted, "Roger!"

Then they both ran off as Commander Minna look at me and said, "Let's go too."

I got up from the couch and ran to the hanger with Commander Minna.

In the hanger, I see that Lynne and Miyafuji were in their Strikers with their guns and waiting for Commander Minna's command. As I got to my Striker Unit, I quickly summoned my black fox as I jump into my Bf-109. Then I grabbed my MG42 from my gun rack, then turned off the safety, then cocked the gun.

Commander Minna took off first, then I took off right after she cleared the runway. After I took off, I match height with Commander Minna, then the two catch up to us right after.

Then Commander Minna said, "The enemy is approaching from 3 o'clock direction. Eila and I will go on ahead, so please provide backup from here."

Miyafuji responded, "Roger." Lynne soon followed.

Commander Minna said, "Then, we're counting on you." Then I speed up as Commander Minna did the same right after she finished the sentence.

A few seconds later, Commander Minna targeted her gun toward the oncoming Neuroi, so I did the same and we both fired at the Neuroi. The Neuroi was unusually fast and hard for us to hit it, I thought out loud, "It's fast."

Then Commander Minna stopped firing, so I stopped shooting as well. She then said, "This one is by far the fastest one, Boom-and-Zoom tactics aren't going to work." She looked at me and said, "Match its speed!"

I simply gave her a thumbs up as acknowledged, then dived down towards the Neuroi as Commander Minna soon followed. After we got close to the Neuroi, we started firing at it again.

The Neuroi was still hard to hit due to its speed. A few seconds later, the Neuroi detached a layer of its body and speed up even faster. We stopped shooting as I said, "It sped up." While we dodged from the hurling detached layer.

Commander Minna said, "It's too fast! This is bad." As the Neuroi pulled a good distance from us in spite our efforts of continuous chasing.

I looked at Commander Minna and said, "What now?"

Commander Minna said, "The only thing we can do now is to ask Lynne and Miyafuji." Then she talked into he intercom, "Lynne, Miyafuji, the enemy is heading your way. You're our only hope now, good luck."

After she got off the intercom, she said, "I believe in you, Lynne and Miyafuji."

Then we continued to try to catch up with the Neuroi while watching the far away duo teaming up against it. A few gun shots later, the Neuroi was destroyed by Lynne and Miyafuji.

As we looked at the exploded Neuroi from afar, Commander Minna said, "Lynne, you did it!"

Then Commander Minna said to me with a smile, "Let's go check on them."

I looked at the two together while falling and said, "Looks like they're crashing into the water..."

As they crashed into the water and then talking to each other after popping out of the water, Commander Minna said, "I guess a little victory celebration can't be helped." Then the two were hugging on the water as we arrived.

Commander Minna said, "Good job on your first kill, Lynne."

Lynne said, "It's all thanks to Miya... I mean Yoshika."

Miyafuji said, "But Lynne's shot was the one that hit the core."

Lynne said, "But I wouldn't have hit it without you."

Commander Minna said, "Well, I'm glad the mission went well. Let's get you two out of the water, Eila."

I got to Lynne and brought her out of the water while Commander Minna got Miyafuji.

We carried them on our back as they thanked us individually.

Then an intercom came in, it was Major Sakamoto, she said, "The decoy here got destroyed out of nowhere, did you get the main body?"

Commander Minna said through intercom, "Yes, our two little new recruits teamed up and destroyed it."

Major Sakamoto said through the intercom in surprise, "Miyafuji and Lynne did!"

Commander Minna said happily through intercom, "Yes."

Major Sakamoto said through intercom, "Good job Miyafuji, Lynne."

There was no response from the two... I looked at the sleeping Miyafuji on Commander Minna's back and then turned around and see that Lynne fell asleep on me too. I told them, "They fell asleep..."

Commander Minna said with a little chuckle, "Well, that can't be helped since it's their first real combat after all." Then she said through the intercom, "Mission complete, everyone return to base."

Various voices responded through the intercom with a firm yes, as I also replied, "Roger."

Then we carried the soaked wet duo back to the base. Once we got back, Commander Minna woke up Miyafuji while I woke up Lynne. They woke up and got off our backs, then we all hang up our own strikers and weapons. Then Commander Minna said, "Since we just dealt with an enemy early in the morning, I'm going to postpone the morning drills and everything till after lunch instead. You all aren't on duty at this time, so do what you like." Then she left the hanger as Lynne and Miyafuji headed for the shower.

Looks like Lynne and Miyafuji are finally going to join us in the battles from now on, thanks to them that Sanya didn't have to be the last line of defense here. I went back to my room and took off the wet clothes and throw it in the laundry basket, then got on my bed and took a nap before lunch.

* * *

 _ **Source:**_ Season 1 Episode 3 (second half)

* * *

 _ **Author Comment:**_ Changed the format since the previous one looked weird after the upload

 **Dedicated to:** 4th Noble Witches Novel and Brave Witches PV that came out today(2016/3/1)

Seriously praying to Jesus for someone to read and translate the Noble Witches(506th) light novels in English...


	11. Chapter 7: Night Time Trio (part 1)

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

A few weeks have passed, the Neuroi attacks has become more random from time to time. But it seems that Miyafuji starting to get a long with almost everyone, even Captain Barkhorn... Especially since she saved her life on that day and Hartmann was all over her that night. But its more amazing that she even inspired the cowardly Lynne into a reliable sniper. But the one person that still doesn't really get along with her is Perrine; she might be one of those easily jealous type. Well, Miyafuji is from the Fuso Navy, like the Major, and I heard that Fuso people tend to establish great junior-senior relationships... I wonder how's Elma doing now... But I guess Perrine tends to give the none uptight people like us a really bad time, which makes her more fun for me to mess with. Although Sanya and I never personally talked to Miyafuji much, but Lucchini and Shirley said she's a nice person to talk to. I guess Shirley and Lucchini got to know her better since the day we had beach drills, still glad that we won't do beach drills for a while since I just got my normal pale skin back recently.

Yesterday, Sanya encountered a Neuroi that mimics her and didn't get to kill it because of the sneaky bastard was hiding in the cloud... So Commander Minna added Miyafuji for the night team, but the thought of Sanya being alone with other people than me makes me feel agitated. So I volunteered to be part of it, Commander Minna simply accepted my request... So now I'm part of a night time trio for the time being...

* * *

August 17, 1944

I woke up in the early morning for the temporary night patrol duty. I got dressed, then head to the mess hall. Everyone except Commander Minna showed up for breakfast; the breakfast for today was blueberries provided by Lynne's family. I sat next to Sanya and ate a bowl of blueberries while watching other people's interactions. I finished the blueberries a few minutes later, Sanya was still eating hers slowly as I cleaned up my bowl. Then I gave Lynne the bowl since she's on kitchen duty today. Then Lucchini was making a fuss about her tongue got blue, Shirley and Miyafuji soon got in with the fuss. The Major was walking by as Perrine was not enjoying the little fuss, which gave me a fun idea. I quickly sneaked up behind her and said, "How about yours?" As I put my hands in her mouth and exposed her teeth, the Major happened to looked at us. The Major commented, "Everything in moderation." I let go of her mouth and walked away as she protested after me.

She finally gave up after ten minutes later since I've been simply ignoring her protests. Then I went back to Sanya's seat, seeing her mouth covered with blueberry juice while she ate her berries, I used my handkerchief to wipe her lips. Then she continued and finished her second bowl of berries, I offered to wipe her lips again and clean up her bowl, but she declined it and did it herself. After Sanya handed her bowl to Lynne, the Major called for her, Miyafuji, and me. As we assembled, the Major said, "Now that breakfast is finished, it's time to go to sleep for night duty!" Then the three of us were lead to Sanya's room, which became the temporary Night Patrol station.

The Major said, "I'll send someone to wake you all when its time, now get some rest for tonight's duty." She closed the door and left us in Sanya's pitched black room. We all took off our uniforms and changed into our own pajamas. I took out my deck of tarot cards in my uniform pocket before I went on to the window side of the bed to see the cards easier as Sanya brought her stuffed penguin cat to bed. Miyafuji then laid down beside Sanya on the other side of the bed.

While on the bed, I started playing around with my cards. A few minutes later, Miyafuji got up from the bed and walked towards the window and looked at the magic paper that taped the room dark, she grabbed one of them and said as she walked back to her side of bed, "The room may be dark, but it's hard to fall asleep so early..."

Then she sat down on the bed and said, "We just woke up only a while ago, but why else did they had to make the room so dark?"

I answered, "They probably want us to get used to the dark too."

Then she said, "Sorry that they had to do this to your room, Sanya."

Sanya said, "Not really, it's always been like this."

Miyafuji said, "Oh really. But these look like a shrine charm..."

I wonder what is a shrine charm, so I questioned as I looked at the paper on her hand, "Shrine charm?"

Miyafuji answered, "A good luck charm, to keep monsters and ghosts away."

Sanya said, "I'm often mistaken as a ghost."

Miyafuji said, "Ahhhh, I can see why a ghost since you do fly around at night."

Sanya said, "Nuh ah, even when I'm not flying. They said that they're not sure if I was there or not..."

Miyafuji let out an awkward chuckle, I said as I knew who started it, "Don't listen to Stuck-Up-Four-Eyes's words for it." Then I changed the subject, "If you're bored, we have tarot cards."

Miyafuji said in question, "Tarot?"

I answered, "Fortunetelling, I can use my magic to look into the future... Well, a little bit into the future." Miyafuji got up from the bed and came to my side of the bed as I sat up and set up the tarot cards. She sat down as Sanya scooted over a little bit to give us some room for the cards.

I asked, "What would you like to know?"

She said, "A person I really miss for a long time."

I said as I was almost done with the set ups, "Now concentrate that wish."

After I finished setting up, I said, "Take a card."

Miyafuji questioned, "Any of them?"

I answered, "Any one of them."

Miyafuji took the card from my lower left side, I went to her and said, "Let's see..."

She got The Sun, I explained what The Sun means in her wish's contexts, "Good for you! It means you'll meet the person you miss the most soon."

She said in surprise, "Huh, really?" Then her tone suddenly changed as she said, "But that's not possible."

I asked, "Why not?"

She said with the sad tone as I went back to my spot, "Because the person I want to meet the most is..." Her trailing off indicated that the person died.

I realized that I got caught in an awkward topic, so I said, "I see... I don't know what to say then..." I laid down and think that I'm done with tarot cards for now. Then Miyafuji suddenly made a sound, "Huh?"

I looked at her for a bit and asked, "What's up?"

She said, "Nothing." Then she started yawning, and so did Sanya.

I sat up and gathered all my cards back to a deck and laid down to play with them by myself again.

Miyafuji said, "Can I watch you play cards till I fall asleep?"

Before I get to say anything, Sanya said, "Me too..."

I guess if Sanya is involved I'm fine with it, so I replied, "Sure."

I gave them some space as Sanya and Miyafuji laid by my side, they watched me place my cards one by one as they slowly fell asleep. Sanya fell asleep first, then Miyafuji fell asleep a few minutes later. I was basically left alone at this point, so I quietly got up and patted Sanya in the head and wished her good dreams. Then I quietly laid back down and continued with the card placing until I finally fell asleep as well.

* * *

 _ **Source:**_ Season 1 Episode 4, 5, mostly 6(part 1)

* * *

 _ **Author Comment:**_ School has becoming busier than ever, so the update frequency became slower as well...


	12. Chapter 8: Night Time Trio (part 2)

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 _Evening of the same day_

Sanya and I was individually woken up by Miyafuji shaking our shoulders, whom was woken up by Lucchini a few seconds ago. Miyafuji said to us, "It's time to go."

We got out of bed and changed into our uniforms, then I went to the bed and cleaned up my cards that was spread across the bed. Lucchini opened the door and said, "Are you done yet?"

I responded, "Give me a second." As I piled up all the cards and put them back into a deck and put them into my pocket.

Then we left the room and Lucchini lead us to the mess hall, which was darker than usual and each seat has a cup of tea that seems unfamiliar to me.

We grabbed our own seats, I sat between Sanya and Perrine. Apparently Perrine made some sort of herbal tea with marigold flowers that's supposed to be good for your eyes, she is very prideful about the tea to the point of ranting at Lynne when Lynne somehow said something that offended it.

We all took a sip of the tea, the tea tasted kind of plain compare to how a regular herbal tea should taste. Then I see that Lucchini was doing the tongue thing again with Miyafuji and Lynne like in the morning, she started complaining how lame the tea was, so I added an insult to injury, "Terrible joke."

Perrine reacted to my words and yelled, "I wasn't trying to make a joke or anything!"

After the little fuss about how lame the tea was, we finished our cups of tea and prepared for dinner. Once we finished dinner, we had enough time to take a shower before our shift starts. We meet up at the hanger afterwards. At the hanger, Commander Minna and the Major gave us the information about tonight's duty. For tonight, we are suppose to just look around if there's anything suspicious and should call in for support if there was one and should not engage the enemy, which meant that we don't have to carry our weapons for tonight's duty.

After they left, we got into our own Strikers and headed toward the front of the runway, we waited for the runway lights to be activated for us.

Then Miyafuji suddenly said in a frightened tone, "Can't stop the shaking..."

In response, I asked, "Why?"

Miyafuji said, "I didn't think the sky was going to be this dark..."

I asked again, "Night time flying for the first time?"

Sanya said, "Don't come along and stay here then?"

Miyafuji said as she raised her hand, "C-C-Can we hold hands? Sanya, if you hold hands with me. Then I'll be just fine."

Sanya's magic antennas suddenly turned pink, then she held onto Miyafuji's hand... But I sure won't let anyone else hold hands with Sanya alone! So out of annoyance, I went to the other side and grabbed Miyafuji's other hand and said, "Then let's get going?"

Sanya agreed as we both started up our Strikers and started taking off as Miyafuji screaming that she wasn't ready. During the flight before reaching above the clouds, Miyafuji kept being worried about getting let go, although I was secretly at the verge of doing so. Once we reached the top of the clouds, the brightness of the moon provided greater visibility that Miyafuji let go of both of our hands and started flying around. Then Miyafuji said, "Amazing! I definitely wouldn't have come all the way up here by only myself. Thank You! Sanya! Eila!"

Looking at her enjoying her first night flight, I could only feel happy for her.

Sanya said, "No need... It's our duty after all."

We mostly patrolled around Britainnia and a few places nearby while subsequently searching for the Neuroi from yesterday. But Sanya's antennas didn't seem to sense anything. I also noticed that Sanya is extra quiet tonight, she probably really wants to concentrate on finding the Neuroi tonight... Kind of sucks to not hear her lovely singing tonight, but I'll respect her wish no matter what.

* * *

 _August 18, 1944_

Some time in the night, I thought of a song I heard from my dad when I was a kid... I think it was called Ievan Polkka by some dude that I can't remember, but the tune sounded like something else was added into polka music... Wonder what would happen if Sanya sings it... I don't think that's possible since it was originally sung by a man and Sanya's beautiful and angelic voice is nothing like a rusty old man...

Then Miyafuji tapped me and said, "So... What's on your mind?"

There was no reason for me to share this random thought, so I simply replied, "Just really focused on patrolling... Found anything suspicious?"

Miyafuji said, "No, nothing so far."

Then Sanya said, "It's time for us to return back to the base." I noticed that the time went by so fast, yet our conversations were extremely small throughout the night because of the Neuroi search... To top it off, it's Sanya's birthday... Well at least we have a plan for her birthday later on today, or most likely tomorrow...

Miyafuji said, "Hey Sanya! Eila! Can we hold hands again when we start lowering our altitude?"

I answered, "You're really a helpless one... Fine." As Sanya's antennas gone pink again when she nodded.

Sanya and I held Miyafuji's hands again as we start lowering the altitude to get back to the base, she was calmer during the entire lower and landing procedures. I guess she's probably starting to get accustomed to the way night flying is like, good for her. Once we were at the hanger, the Major and Commander Minna were already at the hanger waiting for us to return. We put up our own Strikers, then the Major asked Miyafuji to help her on something as we reported tonight's status to Commander Minna. Then Commander Minna suggested Sanya to maybe sing on the next night to see if the Neuroi might react to her beautiful tune since that's how she discovered the Neuroi back then, and we are told to bring our guns for the next patrol.

After everything was complete, we were told that we can take a short break before going to the mess hall for breakfast. We went on our separate ways for a bit after I walked to Sanya's room with her since she had to do something by herself for a bit. Before we split, I said to her, "Happy Birthday, Sanya." She thanked me for being the first to say it and went into her room, I was a bit overjoyed for being the first one that I skipped back to my room and luckily it was an early morning that no one would be awake at this time. Once I got back, I simply laid down on the bed and took a short, sleepless rest before breakfast.

Around the time before breakfast, I went to Sanya's room and check if she's ready for breakfast. Then we went down to the mess hall together and saw that the dining table had a tiny Fuso-style teacups for each person today. Everyone but Lynne was present because she's responsible for breakfast for today as well. We grabbed a seat together and looked at the tiny cups filled with oil-like substance. I can hear that everyone else was also questioning the cups in front of them as well, but from what I heard from the conversations between Miyafuji, the Major, and Perrine, it's some sort of fish oil. So I assume that the box written in Fuso Miyafuji is holding is what the Major got the fish oil. I thought that it shouldn't be a big deal since I was born in a country that eats lots of fish and that fish oil is good for your eyes too, so I didn't though much of it and drank the whole thing as Sanya did the same soon after... I was dead wrong! It was one of the worst things I've ever had, and I thought herrings were bad... I can tell by Sanya's face that she also hated it, I tried to spit out the after taste from my mouth with all my might. We were also not alone, mostly... Everyone else who drank it also didn't like it; but Commander Minna not only somehow liked it, she asked for more! Commander Minna can really be scary sometimes, in one way or another.

Well, the good thing is that we're done with eyes related nutritions for now, but that experience will always be one of my biggest food related nightmares from now on... Lynne was lucky enough to miss it and provided us good breakfast that cleaned the fish oil taste out of my mouth.

After Miyafuji, Sanya, and I finished breakfast, the three of us returned to Sanya's room again to go to sleep. We took off our uniforms and changed into our pajamas; since today was warmer, I didn't wear my long sleeves. I didn't feel like pulling out my tarot cards again because of yesterday's awkward situation, but I decided to lay in between them just in case Miyafuji might do something to Sanya.

As we all laid down on the bed and trying to sleep, Miyafuji said, "Hey! Eila and Sanya, where are you from?"

I answered, "I'm from Suomus."

Sanya answered, "Orussia."

Miyafuji said, "Umm... Where's that again?"

I explained as I looked at her and the map of Europe behind the bed, "Suomus is Europe to the north, Orussia is to the east."

Miyafuji said, "I see... But Europe was mostly invaded by the Neurois though, right?"

Sanya said, "Yeah, my hometown actually fell a long time ago."

Miyafuji said, "Then, what about your family?"

We started sitting up on the bed as Sanya said, "They all fled further east from the town. Past Ural Mountains and further east from it."

Miyafuji said, "I see. That's good." Pretty sure being separated by your parents isn't 'good'.

So, in response to her logic of 'good', I asked, "How is that 'good'? Weren't you listening?"

Miyafuji said, "Because even if they are separated for now, one day they'll be able to reunite again, right?"

I don't think she knows what Orussia is like now, I explained, "You know, Orussia is huge. Ural's land past that is Fuso's dozen times bigger, so finding someone there isn't easy too." As I laid down and see Miyafuji simply replied as she nodded.

I added, "Besides, there's even a Neuroi hive between it."

Miyafuji said, "Oh, yeah... That's true... But still, I'm envious."

I sit back up and respond to her nonsense, "You're stubborn, aren't you?"

Miyafuji said, "But Sanya, you can't wait to see your family again, right?"

Sanya responded with a nod, "Yeah."

Miyafuji said, "In that case, I'm sure your family can't wait to see you again as well."

Sanya nodded as I continue to listen to what Miyafuji had in mind, "As long neither side gives up, I'm sure you'll meet again someday. Being able to think that way is a wonderful thing."

Sanya responded with an "Oh." She sounded like she understood what Miyafuji meant, and I guess now I know what she was thinking too... At least I know that she's thinking in the right direction... So I said to Sanya, "She's right. I bet they really miss you too." Sanya nodded at my words and gave me and Miyafuji a gentle smile. Then I yawned and slightly rubbed my eyes a bit from the tears formed from yawning.

Sanya said, "Let's go to sleep... We have night duty to do later." She laid down and closed her eyes, Miyafuji and I soon followed.

I was now left alone with my own thoughts. I thought of what Miyafuji have said and realize that the reason she said that might be because her father was dead, it was all over the news after all... I think I see what she meant by 'envious', Sanya can still get to reunite with both parents while Miyafuji will never see her father again... If only the Neurois doesn't exist, neither of them would have suffered from being separated... We are humanity's last hope, huh... I really hope we can get rid of the Neurois soon, so no one else will have to suffer from parents loss like Sanya or Miyafuji. I am more determined to help Sanya to find her parents when the time comes! The only thing to do for now is to enjoy the present... I can't wait for the birthday party we're going to held for Sanya after tonight's patrol...

I soon feel asleep from my deep thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Source:_** Season 1 Episode 6(middle part)


	13. Chapter 9: Night Time Trio (part 3end)

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 _The evening of the same day._

I was awakened naturally in the early evening. There was still an hour or so before the designated wake up time, so I tried to went back to sleep. But the moment I closed my eyes, I hear a voice saying, "Are you awake, Eila?"

Hearing my name, I reflexively responded and opened my eyes. Miyafuji was slowing backing her face away from my face, Sanya was standing next to her. Sanya said, "We can't sleep anymore... Are you still sleepy, Eila?"

I wasn't really tired, but I thought they would have slept longer... I answered, "Not really." And got out of the bed.

Then Miyafuji said, "Can we go outside? It's hot in here..." Now that she mentioned it, the room must have gotten warmer earlier in the afternoon since today was supposed to be warmer after all.

I replied, "Sure." As Sanya also nodded.

I opened the door and went outside of the room along with Miyafuji and Sanya as Miyafuji said, "Waah~ I'm sticky and sweaty."

I suggested, "Then, shall we head to the sauna?"

Miyafuji questioned, "Sauna?" I was a bit surprised that she never heard of saunas, which means that I get to show her the greatness of sauna.

I responded with a different tone, "Oh, you don't know what a sauna is?" Then gave out a secret smile as I intend to teach her the true meaning of getting sweaty.

Then I said, "Then, let's go to the sauna. I'll show you what it is."

Miyafuji said, "Umm... Ok. I hope it'll cool me off."

The three of us grabbed a fresh pair of uniform from our rooms first, then headed for the sauna. On our way to the sauna, we passed by Commander Minna. We told her that we were up earlier than the expected time and asked her if we could just hang around before duty, she allowed us to have some free time before dinner. Once we get to the sauna, we took off all our clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Then I grabbed towels for the three of us.

Miyafuji said, "What are these for?"

"Wrap it around your body like you normally would after a shower." I answered as Sanya and I wrapped our own body and hair with them. After she finished wrapping herself, we went into the sauna room and they found spots to sit down as I grabbed the birch and sit down as well.

Miyafuji said, "It's warmer in here, are you sure it will?"

I answered, "It will, just relax and enjoy the sauna."

A few minutes later, we started sweating and Miyafuji laid down on the bench. I looked at her to see if she's enjoying her first sauna, but instead she said to me, "This isn't any different from before~"

I explained, "In Suomus, we enjoy saunas over baths."

Miyafuji looked over at Sanya and said, "Sanya, you have really white skin..."

Saying something that boldly and embarrassing at Sanya to get her attention, I had to intervene Miyafuji's view and questioned, "Where the heck are you looking at?"

As I slowly clearing off her view, she said, "You usually wear black clothes, so it stands out more."

Sanya sounded embarrassed by it, so I got closer to Miyafuji's face and yelled, "Don't stare at Sanya like that!"

I started swatting Miyafuji with my birch, she blocked it with her arms and said, "What did I do?!"

I answered as my assault continues, "Sanya is easily embarrassed, so don't stare at her like that."

Miyafuji said, "I'm sorry, I was just curious... Your skin is very white too, Eila... But you wear white clothes a lot, so it's harder to notice."

I stopped swatting and said, "Well, we Northern Europeans usually have whiter skin than other Europeans, so it's natural that we are very white... Just stop staring at Sanya like that, she's easily embarrassed."

Miyafuji said, "Ok... Where did she go?"

I turned around and noticed that Sanya was gone. I could only think of one place that she'll go right after sauna, especially since I was the one that showed her what to do after sauna. I put up the birch, then said, "Miyafuji, I'm about to teach you more about Suomus lifestyle. Come with me."

Miyafuji said, "What about Sanya?"

"We'll meet her there." I replied.

We walked to the door that leads to the outside bath, I unwrapped myself and threw the towels to the laundry basket and saw another pair of towels were already there, I was right. Then Miyafuji reacted and said, "Nude?"

I replied, "Just follow my lead."

She unwrapped her towels as well, her breasts were exactly as Lucchini described, although I only got a quick glimpse of it since she covered herself right after. Then we walked outside to the cold bath and walked into the cold bath, Miyafuji said in a little embarrassed tone, "Is it alright to be nude outside?"

I answered, "Don't worry, the bath is completely private that no one can see from the outside."

Then I proceed in walking in the water and told Miyafuji, "This way, this way."

Miyafuji walked towards me while covering her close to nothing breasts as she said with the same tone, "Are you really sure this is all right?"

I said, "Nothing beats a bath after using sauna."

Miyafuji said with the same tone again, "It does feel cold and good, but..."

Had enough of her over paranoid embarrassment that's also slowly infecting me into being a little bit embarrassed, I snapped at her, "Stop being embarrassed, we're all girls here!"

Miyafuji said, "But..." Then we started hearing a beautiful voice, it was no other than Sanya. We looked for her around the bath, then we see her laying on a big rock and singing. We quietly peek behind another rock and listen to her singing.

As she sing, I started to feel an interesting feeling that I can't describe. I said as my heart admires that feeling, "Wonder why... Does it like... Throbs your heart too, Miyafuji?"

"Um." Miyafuji replied as she nodded in agreement.

Sanya then noticed us listening on the side, Miyafuji said, "S-Sorry."

Sanya stood up on the rock and said, "Why apologizing?"

Miyafuji said, "Well, we interrupted you... Umm... It's beautiful, that song..."

Sanya said, "The song was made by my father for me a long time ago."

Miyafuji said, "Your father did..." I looked at her and wonder if she's curious about father related topics since she lost hers long ago.

Sanya said as she got off the rock she was on, "When I was little, it often rained nonstop for days. I would just count the raindrops when I was bored, so my father made that into a song for me."

We started swimming around the bath a bit as I added, "Sanya studied at Vienna in music from her father's recommendation."

Miyafuji said as we stopped swimming and found a rock to rest on, "What a wonderful father."

Sanya said as I lied down, "Your father is wonderful too."

Miyafuji questioned, "How so?"

"Your Striker was made by Dr. Miyafuji just for you. So that's also enviable too." I answered to the daughter of the great scientist.

Miyafuji chuckled a bit and said, "But... I think a cuter present would have been better."

I responded to her mindlessness as I sat up, "Quit being ungrateful. Those are expensive, you know..."

Miyafuji left out a small chuckle, but Sanya suddenly started laughing. We couldn't help but also joined in with a good laugh from our conversations. Then we enjoyed the bath a bit more until Sanya reminded us it's almost dinner time.

After the bath, we put on the fresh pair of clothes we brought and headed to the mess hall. I was glad that we are done with 'eyes supplements' and just went straight for dinner, Lynne was already handing out the dishes by the time we got there. Our dinner was Britainnian cuisine... I guess... It was just sandwiches with some Britainnian sausages and small vegetables on the side... But this probably would suit us for tonight considering that we're going have cake when we return. After dinner, we went to my room and hang out for a bit until it was time to prepare for duty.

* * *

Once we got to the hanger, Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto told us to bring our guns this time since Miyafuji should get the general idea of what's night flight is like from last night and maybe do some night training if possible. Then we got to our individual flight stations and summoned our familiars as we jump into our Strikers, we then grabbed our weapons from the weapon rack. Once we were ready, we hovered towards the front of the runway and waited for the runway lights to turn on. As I looked up to the sky, the sky was still as cloudy as last night. When the runway was finally completely lit, Miyafuji reached out both her hands for me and Sanya and said, "I'm still trying to get use to night flying, can we hold hands again, please?"

I replied a little reluctantly as Sanya and I grabbed her left and right hand respectively, "I guess it can't be helped... This might be the last time we're doing this, you hear?"

Miyafuji nodded in agreement, then I gave out the take off signal by saying, "Let's go!"

We took off and headed toward the night sky. Once we past the clouds, Miyafuji let go of our hands and flew along with us.

Honestly, I almost thought she was like me and Sanya's daughter... Or more like our baby bird learning how to fly(at night) as she seems calmer in tonight's flight...

Sanya looked back at me and said, "What are you blushing about, Eila?"

I didn't even notice that I was blushing until she pointed it out, I responded in a panic, "N-N-Nothing really... J-Just enjoying the night, that's all..." She turned back and we continued on our duty as I forget about the daughter thing.

An hour later, Miyafuji suddenly sped past me and Sanya, she said, "Hey! Listen:... Today's actually my birthday."

Sanya sounded surprised, as I was also a bit surprised and responded to Miyafuji, "Why didn't you say so before?"

Miyafuji said, "My birthday is also my father's death anniversary... It's rather complicated so I didn't tell everyone." We learned another shocking thing about Miyafuji's life...

But I wanted to lighten the mood for Miyafuji since it's Sanya's and her own birthday, I flew up to Miyafuji and told her, "You're a dummy... At times like this, the fun things should always come first."

Miyafuji wondered, "Is that really it?"

I replied, "Yes it is."

Then Sanya's flew between us and said, "Miyafuji, listen closely." I can hear that our intercoms having some small static tuning sounds then started hearing some sounds and music from a Britainnian station.

Miyafuji questioned, "I think I hear something..."

"Radio broadcast," I responded unpleasantly because it was supposed to be only something that Sanya and I know about...

Sanya said, "At night, the sky is quiet. So I can pick up radio waves from faraway mountains and horizon."

Miyafuji said, "Wow! That's amazing! Didn't know you could do that?!"

Sanya said, "Yup. When I fly at night, I always listen to it."

I flew up to her and whispered, "I thought this was our little secret..."

Sanya said, "Sorry. But tonight's a special case."

I was a bit disappointed that our secret is now shared with a third person, but if that's what she wants then I can let it slide. I responded as I flew away from her, "Can't be helped~"

Miyafuji flew close to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sanya said, "You see..."

I thought she was going to share our conversation earlier to Miyafuji, so I went up between them and told Miyafuji, "You see... Today is Sanya's..." Before I was able to say the word 'birthday', we started hearing an uncanny sound as Sanya's antenna sensed something odd and it brought to our attention. I went by Sanya's side and asked, "What is it?"

As the uncanny sound continues, I questioned, "What's this?"

Miyafuji said, "It's a song!"

Sanya muttered, "How...?"

Then Sanya stopped flying to search for the source of the sound, we stopped and did the same as well. Then she muttered again, "How...?"

She seemed very concerned about this song, I asked as I came to a conclusion about the source, "It's the enemy, Sanya?"

Miyafuji yelled, "A Neuroi?! Where?!"

Then Sanya suddenly cried, "Both of you! Run away!" The moment right after she said that, she suddenly bursted herself upwards without explanation. Before I was able to say or do anything, a laser beam came out of nowhere and hit her.

I shouted, "Sanya!" As I quickly go to her along with Miyafuji, I prayed that she survived it. I noticed that her left leg was Striker-less, she must have flew fast enough for her to not get hit directly by the beam.

I caught her and scold her out of concerned, "Idiot! What are you trying to do all by yourself!?"

Sanya said, "The enemy is after me. I'm sure of it... Get away from me... If you're with me..."

I interrupted her and yelled, "Stupid! What are you saying!?" Her concerned eyes tells me that she's trying to fight it alone to protect us.

Miyafuji also yelled, "There's no way we'll do that!"

Sanya said, "But..."

I interrupted her and said, "Please excuse me for this."

I took Sanya's Fliegerhammer off her back as I handed Sanya to Miyafuji and got in front of them. Then I held the Fliegerhammer on my right hand while held my already cocked MG42 on my left. As I cocked the Fliegerhammer, Miyafuji said, "What are you doing?"

I looked back and said to Sanya as I also subtly answer Miyafuji's question with it, "Sanya, give me the enemy's location. It's all right, I can see the enemy's movements ahead of time. So I'll be just fine. That thing isn't Sanya. It may be all alone, but you aren't alone! We will definitely not lose!" Miyafuji smiled in agreement, then she looked back at Sanya and smiled at her with a nod that seems like she hope that Sanya will trust me too; and Sanya nodded.

I explained what I have in mind, "I'll be on the offense while Sanya provides the location of the enemy, and you two dodge with me when I dodge. Is that clear?"

Miyafuji and Sanya replied, "Yes!"

Sanya started focusing on her antenna and search for the Neuroi's location as I use my Foresight to sense any possible attack from the Neuroi. Then Sanya said, "The Neuroi is approaching us along the lines that connects Vega and Altair. The distance is 3200"

I aimed the Fliegerhammer to the location Sanya described, since I wasn't an experienced Fliegerhammer user, I asked Sanya, "Like this?"

Sanya said, "It's accelerating, aim a bit closer."

I adjusted my aim a little lower as she said, "Good, three more seconds..."

I counted to three in my mind and fired the Fliegerhammer as I said to our enemy, "Take this!"

I shot each rocket along the straight line where the Neuroi was located, but I instantly sensed a beam is heading towards us. So I dodged away from it as Miyafuji and Sanya followed right after me, we were a few feet away from our previous location by the time the beam got to that point. The rocket made a few impacts, but I couldn't tell if I hit it or not as I saw its red shadow flew pass us from below.

I questioned, "I missed it?"

Sanya said, "No, it's slowing down. It took damage."

I continued to aim along the red shadow moving in the cloud as Miyafuji yelled, "It's coming back!"

I cried as I shoot at the Neuroi, "Don't come back!"

I got better in predicting its movements, although the Neuroi still dodged the rockets as Miyafuji yelled in a surprised tone, "It dodged!"

I aimed a few more feet away this time and fired as I cried, "Damn it! Show yourself!"

The shot actually hit it as I hoped this time, I yelled, "There it is!" Sanya and Miyafuji also yelled that simultaneously with me.

I swapped out the Fliegerhammer for my MG42 and shoot at the Neuroi as it charged at us. Sanya yelled, "Eila, don't! Run away!"

"There's no time for that!" I replied to Sanya.

I continued to shoot at the Neuroi as my bullets chipped it off piece by piece; suddenly, a shield appeared right before me as I shoot pass it. It was an Asian style shield so I knew it was Miyafuji. I thanked Miyafuji while shooting, "Good idea! Miyafuji!"

Miyafuji said, "No problem! We'll win for sure!"

I responded loudly, "That's what a team is about!"

While I continued to chip the Neuroi piece by piece with my gun, I suddenly heard a gun cocking sound. I looked back and saw Sanya grabbed and started firing Miyafuji's Type 99 at the Neuroi as well. Sanya and I ended up being the main offense while Miyafuji use her shield to defend us. As the Neuroi chipped apart much faster than when it was just me, we were able to finally chipped it to the point that the core got exposed and destroyed the core. Part of the clouds were cleared from the exploded Neuroi, and Miyafuji continued to shield us from the explosion of the Neuroi's remains as we stopped our shooting.

Although the Neuroi was gone, yet we still hear a sound playing although the sound does sound much different from before. I said, "I can still hear it."

Miyafuji said in questioned tone, "Why? It's already destroyed?"

Sanya said, "No, this is my father's piano." She then started propelling herself upwards slowly with her right Striker as I saw a little bit of tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

Miyafuji said, "I see, it's the radio! It's coming from somewhere in the sky! Amazing! It's a miracle!"

I responded as I enjoyed the song, "No, not really."

Miyafuji wondered what I meant, so I explained, "Today is Sanya's birthday after all... Or to be more precise, it was yesterday..." By the time I saw the time after the battle, it was already the next day.

Miyafuji asked, "Then, it's the same day as mine?"

I continued, "It's only natural for someone who loves Sanya to celebrate her birthday. If there's someone like that in the world, then it is definitely possible. This is no miracle."

Miyafuji said, "Eila, you're really kind." That compliment made me blushed a little...

I responded in slight embarrassment, "It's not like that... Dummy..."

Miyafuji said in questioned tone, "Dummy?"

We continued to enjoy the beautiful song, then Miyafuji said to Sanya, who's a few feet above us embracing her parents' song, "Happy Birthday, Sanya."

Sanya looked at Miyafuji and said, "Same for you."

Miyafuji wondered as Sanya said, "Happy Birthday, Miyafuji."

I also did the same to Miyafuji, "Happy Birthday."

Miyafuji let out a little tears and said, "Thank you."

We continued to listen to the song as we patrolled around the usual as I carried Sanya since she only have half of her Striker working, the song played for another hour after the Neuroi's destruction. By the time the song was over, there was two hours left until we were relieved from our duty. But then we got an intercom call from the base, it was Major Sakamoto and she asked us to return to base now instead and report about the event.

Miyafuji was able to descend without our help and landed nicely this time. When we got in the hanger, the only people waiting at the hanger were Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna. They both were a bit surprised to see Sanya missed a Striker, so they decided to order a new one for her in the next few days. Once we put up everything, we gave out our status report about everything that happened between us and the Neuroi. After the report, they told us to get some rest at our own room for tonight. We took a light shower and then I told the two birthday girl to head to the mess hall with me for a bit first.

Once we got there, everyone else were present and said simultaneously, "Happy (late) Birthday! Sanya and Miyafuji(Yoshika)!" Everyone was at the table and the cake made by Lynne that said 'Happy Birthday!' with some flower decorations around it was the only thing on the table.

Miyafuji wanted a memorable picture with everyone, so she went to her room and get her camera, then set the camera and the self timer. Everyone quickly tried their best to get in position before the shot is taken automatically. I sat between the two birthday girls with a big smile while the others tried their best to get in position. After the photo was taken and she put away the camera, Lynne cut the birthday cake evenly for everyone here. Everyone got a seat and sat down once they got a piece, I still sat between Sanya and Miyafuji after I got mine. The cake was really good, I even heard Sanya mumbled that it's good. The birthday party wasn't too long because everyone was tired and so were we, but we had a good time celebrating two birthdays. After the celebration, everyone but the three of us went back to bed.

Miyafuji said, "I'm going to do somethings before going to bed... Good night."

I replied, "Night."

Sanya giggled a bit and said, "Miyafuji is an interesting person huh, Eila?"

I answered, "She's a nice girl, I guess..."

Sanya made a yawn, then said, "I'm going back to my room..."

I asked, "Should I come with you?"

Sanya said, "You should go to your room too, Eila... And... Thank you for tonight..." She then gave me a smile and left.

Once I got back to my room, I changed into my sleeping wear and went straight to sleep.

It has been a while since the last time we returned from night duty early... But I really learned a lot about Miyafuji for the past two days... I just hope she doesn't have a thing for Sanya because of her singing...

* * *

 ** _Source:_** Season 1 Episode 6(last part)


	14. Side Story 4

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Going on a date~

* * *

A few days have went by since the Mimic Neuroi incident, but the temporary night watch team was disbanded since the main problem they had were solved. Although Miyafuji no longer do night patrols anymore, but it seems that Sanya has become good friends with her that Sanya calls her by first name... I am a little worried if they get too friendly sometimes though... But it's not like Sanya is as attached to Miyafuji as she is with me... I should stop thinking too much into Sanya before my heart explode from over beating.

Today I woke up slightly later than usual because we fought a Neuroi yesterday. Also there wasn't even a need for night patrolling for the next two days, which means Sanya also get to sleep and wake up at normal times too. Our breakfast today was actually made by Shirey today, Liberion style breakfast was pretty good but the bacon was a bit greasy. Then Commander Minna gathered us all at the living room right after we finished eating for an announcement.

Commander Minna said, "Since we fought a Neuroi yesterday, we won't be expecting another one anytime soon. Therefore, I'd like to give you all a day off today. If you'd like to go somewhere, please turn in a permission application before you leave."

After she finished her announcement, we saluted her. Then everyone else started making their own plans for today. This was the perfect opportunity for me to go to that shop I've been looking into as a perfect dating spot with Sanya... If she agrees with it that is. But it was either now or never, so I mushed up my courage and asked Sanya, "Hey... Sanya! I found something interesting... So... If you'd-d-d l-l-like... Would you go somewhere with me!?" The nervousness of asking her out really stuttered my words...

Sanya said, "Eila, what's wrong? Your face is all red."

"N-n-no... It's nothing really..." Although I was blushing to the extreme, but I denied it.

Sanya said, "Something interesting?"

I answered as I want it to be more of a surprise, "You'll find out when w-we're there."

Sanya said, "Then, let's go together."

I let out a gasp as I was too happy to say 'yeah' correctly... Then Sanya said, "Should the others come with us as well?"

I explained, "Um.. Well.., Miyafuji and Lynne already have plans going somewhere, and Shirley and Lucchini already went off to somewhere else..."

I didn't want my first date to be ruined, besides, I'm also telling the truth...

Sanya said, "Yeah, that's true... Then, shall we?" I nodded and we left the living room to fill out the permission applications.

As we filled out the applications, Sanya said, "So, where is that "interesting thing" at?"

I answered, "It's somewhere in London, but that's all I'll say."

Sanya said, "Can we do a little sightseeing around before going to it then?"

I guess we'll have some time to do some sightseeing around, so I replied, "Sure."

Once our permission applications were approved, we called a cab and rode to London.

The first place we stopped by in London is the Big Ben Tower, one of the most iconic places of London. Although the tower was attacked by the Neurois before, but it seems that the tower is already repaired.

Sanya said, "I lived in Britannia for a while, but this is the first time I get to see the Big Ben for myself!" She looked like she was fascinated by it and so was I since I never got to see London's most iconic landmarks myself before.

I said, "It's also my first time seeing the tower too. Should we go inside and take a look?"

Sanya said, "We can't... The inside of the tower required early planning from locals... But I heard it's one of the most accurate clocks in the world and it used to be a great way to tell the time of day for both daytime and nighttime, but the clock doesn't light up at night to prevent guiding the Neurois during nighttimes in recent years."

I said while slightly disappointed, "Oh well, the tower is a pretty view though."

Sanya said, "Yeah, the palace connected with it is beautiful too."

I nodded in agreement as I put my hands on the back of my head.

Then Sanya said, "Let's go on the double decker bus, it should take us all over London."

We went on a tourist double decker bus and went around London's famous landmarks without leaving the bus as the tourist explained the history of each landmark. We got off the bus at St. Margaret's church, which was not too far from Big Ben. Although we still have enough time to go to the place I have in mind, but we didn't really want to go inside the church so we admired the beauty of the church's outside.

I called another cab and told the driver the location in secret. Once we arrived and got out of the cab, Sanya said, "Is it the tea shop?"

I confirmed her question with a slight nod as I can feel my face gone a little red, then I explained, "I heard they have some pretty good parfaits here since it's made by a Gallian chef... so I wanted to try it... w-w-with y-you at least once..." My face is even redder now.

Sanya said, "I am a little hungry... Your face is red again?"

I tried to divert her attention from me and said, "It's hot out here! Let's go in find a seat first."

We went into the shop and was greeted by a waitress, the waitress said, "Welcome! Seats for two?"

I answered, "Yes, please?"

The waitress said, "Right this way."

We followed the waitress to our seats and sat down as the waitress handed us the menu. Then the waitress said, "Would you like anything?"

I said, "Not right now. Can you give us a few minutes to decide?"

The waitress said, "Certainly, give me a shout whenever you're ready." Then the waitress left.

We looked at the menu for a bit, then I got an idea. I took a deep breath to calm myself and said, "Hey, Sanya. Did you know that parfait are supposed to be shared between two people?"

Sanya said, "No, I didn't know that... Then we'll share one together, do you have one in mind already?"

I answered, "Not really, I'll take anything you choose."

Sanya said, "Ok, then I'm thinking of getting this one." She pointed at the menu that said 'strawberry parfait' and I simply agreed to it. So I called back the waitress and said to her, "We'd like to share the strawberry parfait please."

The waitress said as she wrote it down, "Ok. Anything else?"

Sanya shook her head; I didn't need anything either, so I said, "That's all."

As we waited for the parfait, I said, "London is a really nice place. Maybe next time we can stay in London for a vacation and see the landmarks ourselves."

Sanya said, "The bus was our best option to visit London in a day's work, too bad we only have one day off. But that sounds like a good idea!" Being complimented by her made me blushed a little.

Then Sanya said, "Did you enjoy your first time in London, Eila?"

I answered, "Yeah, it's fun to visit foreign cities."

Sanya said, "I wonder how everyone else spend their day off... Looks like the shop has more people now..."

I looked around the shop and realized the shop was fully packed, but it was expected since the shop is famous here after all. Then the waitress showed up with our parfait and said, "Here's the strawberry parfait, enjoy."

The waitress left as we looked at the parfait, the parfait came with two spoons.

A few seconds later, the waitress came to our table with another couple and said, "Here we are." The couple looks like...Lynne and Miyafuji!

Lynne said, "Excuse us... Huh!"

Miyafuji also gasped and said, "Sanya! Eila!" It really is them... There goes my first date...

Sanya gasped as well while I said in surprise, "M-Miyafuji!? A-And Lynne too!?"

The two sat next to us, then Miyafuji said as she looked at our parfait, "Woah, what's this? It looks pretty." Seems like she never seen a parfait before.

Lynne said, "Yoshika, this is the shop's specialty. Made by the Gallian chef here, it's called parfait."

Miyafuji sound fascinated and said, "Amazing... But are you suppose to share it with someone?"

I explained in a panic, "Y-you see... We came here for its special... B-But I didn't have enough money... So now... We're sharing one..."

Sanya said, "Eila said you're suppose to share one with someone."

I should have fact checked myself before panicking... Now I'm the embarrassed one for something I said earlier...

Miyafuji let out another gasp and said, "How cute! Hey, Lynne, let's order this too?"

Lynne said, "To share it?"

Miyafuji said, "What? You're not suppose to?"

Since the truth is already out, I added, "Y-Yes! You're suppose to share one!"

Lynne said, "Then, one strawberry parfait and the tea... Umm... Castleton second flush for four."

The waitress said, "Certainly." Then the waitress walked away.

I asked Lynne, "For four? Lynne, you're going to drink that much?"

Lynne said, "The tea here is great too. So I'd like you all to try it and I'll pay for it too."

Miyafuji said, "Wait! I was the one who invited you, so I should..."

I said as I tried to impress Sanya while being nice to them, "Don't say that. As the superior here, I'll pay."

Lynne said, "Eila, didn't you just said you were sharing a parfait because you don't have money?"

I embarrassed myself again from trying to be cool but forgot about what I said earlier...

Sanya said, "Lynne, thank you. But I can pay for mine and Eila's."

I said as I look at Sanya, "S-Sanya..."

Before I could offer that I'll pay for ours, Sanya said, "And Eila. You shouldn't mention your rank in this kind of conversations."

I made her angry... Instead of impressing her...

Then the waitress showed up with the tea and said, "Here's your Castleton second flush for four, the strawberry parfait will be out soon." The waitress then quickly went elsewhere, it was expected since the shop is popular around this time of day.

We each had a cup of the tea and enjoyed it. Then Sanya said, "Eila, Yoshika, thanks for the other day."

It was only natural of me to protect my friends... and crush... But I calmly responded while flattered at heart, "Don't mention it..."

Miyafuji said with a little laugh, "We're friends after all."

Lynne said, "Yoshika, isn't it great to have more friends?"

Miyafuji said, "Yeah!"

Sanya said, "Lynne's cake was really delicious. It was my first birthday to be celebrated like that."

Miyafuji said, "I'm also glad to celebrate my birthday with many friends~ We should do it again on Lynne's birthday, okay?"

Lynne said, "My birthday is in June... So, I already had mine..."

Miyafuji sounded like she got in an awkward position then said, "Then, next year!"

Lynne said, "Yes, definitely!"

Sanya said, "Eila's?"

I answered as I noticed that my birthday are the furthest apart from them, "Mines in February... So far away..."

Sanya said, "Then... Let's celebrate it when it comes!"

Hearing that she would celebrate my birthday, I happily questioned, "R-Really?"

Miyafuji said, "I will too!"

Lynne said, "Me too! Me too!... Kind of think of it, Shirley's is also in February." I never knew Shirley and I are on the same month...

I added as I am now curious about the date difference, "Mines on the 21st."

Lynne said, "Shirley's is on the 13th." A week apart from mine...

Miyafuji said, "Oh yeah! I think Perrine said hers is on the 28th." I never thought Miyafuji would even talk to Perrine personally consider how much one-sideed rivalry Perrine have against Miyafuji...

I asked, "Miyafuji... Why do you know about the stuck-up four-eyes's birthday though?"

Miyafuji said, "I heard from her telling Ms. Sakamoto about it." Of course she would tell the Major about it...

Sanya said, "Huh~ Then when's Major Sakamoto's birthday at?"

Miyafuji said, "It should be around my birthday... So, maybe soon..."

Sanya said, "Then, let's all celebrate it together!"

Miyafuji said, "Okay!"

I thought of a much simpler and fair idea after the entire conversation about birthdays and said, "Not just the Major's, wouldn't it be better to just celebrate everyone's birthdays as it comes along?"

Lynne said, "You're right... If only we're all together like this forever.."

If only... But we do have things we must do first: finding Sanya's parents.

I responded, "That would be really great... But Sanya and I must go back to her homeland..."

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, "And my birthday is on December 24th!~" It was Lucchini surprising us out of nowhere...

Miyafuji said as she was also surprised like the rest of us, "Lucchini, Where did you came from!?"

Shirley said as she showed up at our table with a little laugh, "Been here for a while."

Sanya said, "I never noticed it..."

I protested as my date kind of got cut short again, "Don't surprise us like that~"

Lucchini said, "Lynne told us about this shop so we came here to try it out."

Lynne said, "You remembered!"

Lucchini said, "This parfait is what I'm here to try out~"

Miyafuji looked at Lucchini's darkish parfait and said, "Yours is kind of black..."

Lucchini said, "Mine is chocolate!"

Shirley said, "Mine's blueberry."

Miyafuji exclaimed in fascination and said, "There's a lot of different tastes... Ah, blueberry!?"

Sanya suddenly said in realization, "Oh yeah! The blueberries Lynne brought us a few days ago... It was really good!" I wonder if Sanya would like a blueberry parfait then...

So I kindly offered Sanya, "Would you like to order a blueberry parfait, Sanya?"

Sanya shook her head and said, "Un-un... I'm good." Guess not...

I responded dejectedly, "I... I see..."

Lynne said, "The blueberries we had before and the ones used here are from the same place!"

Miyafuji exclaimed in fascination again and said, "I see..."

Lucchini said as she tried to get Shirley's attention, "Hey, Shirley! Say 'bleh!' "

Shirley responded to Lucchini by spitting out her tongue, it was purplish blue... This felt like a deja vu...

Lucchini laughed and said, "It's purple!"

Suddenly, Miyafuji freaked out and said, "Who was that?!"

Lynne said to Miyafuji, "What's wrong, Yoshika?"

Miyafuji said, "Just now, I heard a voice!"

Captain Barkhorn showed up from the other side of the table and said, "You're too slacked, Miyafuji!"

Miyafuji said, "Ms. Barkhorn! Then that voice was..."

Someone else popped up behind Lynne and said, "That was me~" It was Hartmann... Pretty much almost everyone interrupted my date at this point... Oh well, it seems like being around everyone makes Sanya happy; and seeing her enjoying herself makes me happy as well.

Lynne was surprised and said, "Ms. Hartmann!"

Captain Barkhorn said, "My birthday is on March 20th, while Minna's is on the 11th."

Lynne seem and sounded like she had a realization, then Miyafuji said to Lynne, "What is it, Lynne?"

Lynne said, "Everyone from Karlsland have their birthday close to each other."

Lucchini pouted and said, "Only my birthday isn't close to anyone's..."

Lynne said to Lucchini, "No it isn't, mines the same too."

I ranted as I realized something, "Damn... That stuck-up four eyes's birthday is near mine... If only mine was in August..."

Shirley said as she looked at me, "What? You don't like yours to be close to mine?"

I responded as I remembered that hers is also in February, "No... Didn't meant that way..."

Miyafuji said to Captain Barkhorn, "Did you heard of this place from Lynne too?"

Captain Barkhorn said, "Hartmann said she wanted to come here, she's really fond of sweets."

Hartmann said as the waitress brought Miyafuji and Lynne's parfait, "Trude, you weren't against it though... Ah, one parfait please... There are different kinds!? Then, all of them!"

Captain Barkhorn said to Hartmann, "All of them?! Are you sure?"

The waitress said as she prepared to write down the order, "Sorry for the wait. Ok... You added... All of them, you said!? I'll be right back!" The waitress then left in a hurry.

Miyafuji said to Lynne, "Lynne can go first."

Lynne said to Miyafuji, "Nah, you can go first."

Miyafuji said to Lynne, "It's fine, you start." I started observing more on the two's interactions as they started to look like an actual couple having a parfait together.

Lynne said to Miyafuji, "You start."

Miyafuji said as she looked at their parfait, "Then... How do you eat this?"

Lynne said as she grabbed one of the spoon and dig a spoonful to Miyafuji, "Yoshika, say 'ah~' "

Miyafuji opened her mouth in respond and Lynne fed her. Miyafuji chewed for a bit, then said happily after she swallowed, "It's sweet~"

Lynne said as she smiled at Miyafuji, "Right!" I see, so that's how you do it...

Without further ado, I looked back to our own parfait and asked Sanya, "S-Sanya, would you like to go first?"

Sanya said, "Sure. Thanks!" Sanya took a spoon on our parfait and had a bite of the parfait... Which left me in confusion and wondered what just happened? Did I do it wrong? I'm so confused...

Then Sanya said as she looked at me, "You're not going to eat?" She already took a few bites of the parfait during my confusion... I guess I'm not getting fed...

I responded, "Oh, yeah... I was just zoning out, sorry..." I grabbed the other spoon and started eating the parfait as well.

By the time we were half way done with our parfait, the waitress showed up with every single kind of parfait they have... just for Hartmann. There were so much parfaits that her table was full of them and they needed to put some of them on our table. We finished our parfait as we watch Hartmann devour the parfaits... Amazingly enough, she managed to finish almost all of them until there was two left... Which ended up Captain Barkhorn had to finish them for her.

After every finished their parfaits, Miyafuji said, "That was good~"

Sanya said, "The tea too, it's really good."

I simply agreed with them although I'm slightly disappointed that I didn't get the chance to share the parfait 'properly' with Sanya.

Shirley said, "This is a nice place!"

Lucchini said while rubbing her stomach, "I am full~ Yup, satisfied!"

Captain Barkhorn said, "Occasionally go to these kind of places can be really nice too."

Hartmann said to Captain Barkhorn, "You had two parfaits. What are you on about, Trude?"

Captain Barkhorn said back to Hartmann, "What do you mean!? I had to since it was your fault for ordering everything without thinking first!"

Hartmann said nonchalantly, "So what!? Besides, I helped you with the second one."

Lynne chuckles from their interaction and said, "I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it."

Miyafuji said, "I'd like to buy something for Ms. Sakamoto and the others."

My first suggestion for her was, "Parfait, out of the question." As I crossed my index fingers from each hands. I seriously don't want to see one for a while because of today's experience... Although everyone laughed at me.

Captain Barkhorn said, "Then, let's return to base after you found something to buy?"

I responded, along with everyone else, "Yes!"

We went to a gift shop after we all paid for our orders, I bet the waitress was surprised by how much tips she made from all of us... especially from Hartmann... As we were shopping in the gift shop, we also messed around for a little with the things around. I was thinking of getting something for Nipa, sis, and Elma, but I decided to get it the next time I go out.

After we left the gift shop, we prepared to return to base. Everyone but Shirley and Lucchini got on the truck Hartmann drove since Shirley rode her own motorcycle here, although we drove off before them.

As we head back to base, I was pretty much left with my own thoughts as everyone else in the back fell asleep already, and I have a feeling that I'm about to join them as well... Was today worth it after everything? It was supposed to be a date with Sanya only, but I'm just glad she enjoyed today as I can tell she was smiling a lot more with everyone around... Even funnier is that Miyafuji and Lynne seemed like they were on a date as well... Perhaps next time we could go on a double date...

* * *

 ** _Side Stories:_** The side stories are always more into relationships and maybe sexual stuff.

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

Strike Witches Drama CD - Memory of a Parfait

* * *

 _ **Author's Comment:**_

Although summer started, but there's a lot of things to do for a college student and I didn't expect that this year would be this busy...


	15. Chapter 10: Blissful yet uneventful

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Some time have passed since Sanya's birthday. And the Neurois weren't as active recently, especially at night. So Miyafuji and I were off night watch duties, although I would still occasionally get to go with Sanya at night.

In the middle of an ordinary dream, I was interrupted by something landed on my bed... It was Sanya, who must have mistaken her room with mine again. She probably was half asleep when she got here; she also left her clothes on my floor as if this was her room... Although I quietly complained, but I still ended up cleaning up her clothes with joy since I love her to the point of not sweating the small stuff... Perhaps it's also because this has been happening quite a few times recently, but I love it...

I had a very enjoyable dream when she sleep next to me. But the enjoyment didn't last long this time as someone woke me up by opening my door, it was Lucchini... She shushed me although I didn't say a thing although I don't know what she's holding on her hand, but I'm annoyed that she interrupted my sleep. She then sneaked around and checked out my window. She then suddenly shouted, "I got it!"

Then she walked up towards us and grabbed my pants unexpectedly, so I yelled at her, "Hey! That's mine!"

She ignored me and got out of the window, so I quickly got out of the bed and see where she went from the window. She used my pants and slowly climb down... Without a second thought, I tried to go after her... Until I realized I wasn't dressed up by the time I reached the door. I went to the bed to get my clothes... But it doesn't feel right to me to not wear my pants and I don't intend to get my other pairs since I don't want to mix them up as each of them are matched up to a certain uniform... The only other solution to this is to wear Sanya's pants that's next to my uniform... But maybe I can get my pants back before she's awake and she wouldn't notice a thing...

As much as I hate stealing from Sanya, I apologized ahead and borrow her pants. After I got fully dressed, I went out of my room. But wearing Sanya's pants still doesn't feel right... I felt guilty for taking it of course... Maybe I'm more used to wearing my own since it feels more natural to me... It also feel tighter than my own pants because she's smaller than me... Then I hear some footsteps and saw Shirley and Captain Barkhorn came to me and Shirley said, "Where's Lucchini?"

I answered according to what I last saw, "She went downstairs..."

Captain Barkhorn said, "Let's go get her!"

I simply agreed and followed behind them to get my pants back. We ran down the hall towards the stairs and got to the lower floor, then got to the other hallway and saw Lucchini on the center of this hallway.

I heard Miyafuji and Perrine yelled at Lucchini first as they are coming down from the opposite direction before Captain Barkhorn did the same as we come down the hallway as well, and I also yelled for my tights, "Give them back! You!"

Looks like my pants were tied onto her neck like a scarf... It also seems that thing on her hand is Miyafuji's clothes... Which explains why Miyafuji, whom is actually wearing a white coat similar to the Major's, and maybe everyone else is also going after her...

Lucchini ran off towards the outside which happens to be connected to the center of the hallway, we can hear her cried, "I'm not a thief~"

By the time we all reached the center of the hallway, she was already outside. So we ran outside to look for her, only to realize that we lost sight of her by then. At the outside of the base, we looked around the trees and bushes to see if she's hiding in them. But suddenly, we heard the alarm for Neuroi attack... We terminated our search and quickly rushed toward the hanger. Once we got to the hanger, I got onto my Striker and summoned my magic as everyone else prepare for battle as well. But something just doesn't feel right...

"It really doesn't feel the same..." I thought out loud as I looked down at the pants I'm wearing.

I slowly taxied out of my station and then stopped to waited for others to get ready... Then I hear Sanya saying, "I'll go too..." Which was to my surprise since she usually stays on standby during daytime battles,

I looked back as I said while feeling that I might be busted, "S-Sanya?!"

Sanya said, "Huh? Eila... Those are my pants..." Yup... Busted... I can feel that everyone started staring at me as I stood froze here feeling awkward...

Then I explained as I looked at everyone else, "W-Well, Lucchini took my pants earlier... And it doesn't feel right to not wear something when I go out... S-So I had to..." Before I could finish, Sanya was already in front of me and said, "Take them off right now!" She tried to pull down her pants from me forcefully.

I responded while pulling the pants up, "Taking them off right here is too cruel!"

Sanya said as we got into a tug of war with her pants, "Because they're mine!"

I continue to protest, "Can't we at least wait until after we dealt with the enemy? Right now is not the best time to give you back your pants!"

Sanya said, "No! You shouldn't have taken mine to begin with!"

Then our tug of war was on halt when Captain Barkhorn shouted, "Move out! Everyone follow me!" Sanya let go of the pants as I used the opportunity to pull it back up.

Then Commander Minna showed up along with Lynne, Commander Minna said, "Everyone, wait!"

Everyone including us shifted our attention to her as Miyafuji said, "Lieutenant Colonel Minna!"

Captain Barkhorn said, "Lieutenant Colonel! The enemy!"

Commander Minna said, "There is no enemy. It was a false alarm." Much to our surprise since that alarm was never a false one before.

Then Commander Minna said as she and Lynne looked to the left, "Come on out."

Lucchini showed up along with Hartmann, whom was leading Lucchini here as Shirley and Miyafuji called out to her.

Lynne said, "It seems that Lucchini hit the alarm by accident." Another thing to our surprise... Like how does she even set off that particular alarm since none of us can access to it?

Then Commander Minna said as she show us a few folded clothes, "I also confiscated these." I hovered to her along with Miyafuji and Perrine as we believe that our pants were the folded clothes she could have confiscated. It really was and Miyafuji let out a scream as she saw hers while Perrine said, "There they are!"

I also pointed out, " This is mine?!"

"Good work, Lieutenant Colonel Minna." The Major said from behind us.

Commander Minna said as looked at the Major's direction, "No. The credit isn't for me to take."

Then she looked behind at Hartmann and said, "It's for the one stayed calm amid to this confusion, Lieutenant Hartmann."

Hartmann said as she bowed, "Thank you. Thank you."

We all went to praise her for catching Lucchini and getting our pants back. Then Commander Minna said, "Then, let's begin the commendation now. Are you ready, Lieutenant Hartmann?"

Hartmann said, "Roger!"

Then we went back to the hanger and put back our Strikers. I went to the bathroom with Sanya, Miyafuji, and Perrine to change our pants while others prepared for the ceremony.

I went into one of the stalls to change back into my own pants... As much as I love Sanya, my own pants still feels much better though... Once I finished changing, I gave Sanya back her pants and apologized, "I'm sorry! I wouldn't have to borrow yours if Lucchini never took mine!"

Even though Sanya looked unhappy about me, she said, "It's okay... I know it wasn't really your fault... But if this ever happens again, don't borrow mine..."

I nodded as she went into the stall to change into her pants.

After we all got changed, we all were gathered at the front of the hanger for the ceremony.

The commendation started as the Major called, "Lieutenant Hartmann, please step up!"

"Yes!" Hartmann responded as she got up on stage while we clapped and congratulate her, except Lucchini since both her hands are holding buckets of water as her punishment.

Commander Minna announced, "Lieutenant Hartmann's commendation begins right now."

Then she said as she grabs the 'Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords' from a box the Major is holding, "Lieutenant Hartmann. As a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, you have performed with distinction and produced great results in battles. Therefore, you're rewarded with this." She put the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords onto Hartmann's neck.

Hartmann turned around and facing us, but we all discovered something extremely shocking! She is wearing Lucchini's pants! Despite the ceremony continued as Commander Minna said, "Congratulations, Lieutenant Hartmann." And Hartmann saluted us with a wink...

We all stood froze and realized that the one who ended it was the one who started it...

Right as the ceremony ended, Lucchini yelled, "That's my pants!"

Captain Barkhorn also yelled as she pointed at Hartmann's lower body, "So you were the one that started this! And you call yourself a soldier of Karlsland!?"

The Major and Commander Minna looked surprised at what's happening, the Major said, "What's going on?"

After a brief explanation and sorting out everything that happened today, we ended up having to clean up Hartmann's room since now she's bottomless as Lucchini got her pants back... Lucky for me and Sanya, we were excused from helping out around halfway since we have night patrol tonight.

So I brought her back to her own room and tucked her in. Then I went back to my own room and changed back into my sleep attire and went to bed.

I'm so tired from this stupid event that shouldn't have involved me to begin with... But I'm relatively grateful that Sanya isn't holding a grudge from me borrowing her pants...

* * *

 **Source:** Season 1 Episode 7


	16. Chapter 11: Bad day

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

A few days have gone by since the pants incident Hartmann caused, although Lucchini still was kind of at fault for making things worse for us...

We also heard Commander Minna sing for the first time yesterday, broadcasted, with Sanya being her pianist. I love Sanya's singing the most, but I would say that Commander Minna's singing was definitely beautiful... Sanya's piano playing was also very beautiful!

Today is another one of those days that Sanya half-sleepily barges into my room and fell asleep on me, literally. I cleaned up her clothes like usual then sleep by her... Until...

I felt Sanya shaking me while saying, "Eila, wake up! Something isn't right!"

I opened my eyes and noticed that I fell off my bed while seeing that Sanya has her magic active and her face showed great concerned about something.

She said, "Somethings wrong! Yoshika has been engaging with the Neuroi for an abnormally long time!" Seeing her being worried like this also made me feel unease for our friend as well...

I got up from the floor and responded, "Let's go check with the commanding tower."

We left my room without changing our sleep clothes and headed straight for the commanding tower quickly.

Once we got to the tower, we saw Commander Minna talking to Major Sakamoto through the intercom, she sounded quite concerned about Miyafuji as well.

I asked, "Commander Minna, what's going on?"

Commander Minna turned towards us and said, "It seems that Miyafuji and the enemy are beyond the base's radar sensor, and the Neuroi might have jammed the communication since I can't get a hold of her with the intercom..."

She looked at Sanya's magic antennas and said, "Can you still sense Miyafuji or the enemy by any chance, Sanya?"

Sanya said, "Yes. Yoshika is currently in contact with the Neuroi as we speak, but I can't tell anything beyond that..."

Commander Minna said, "That's good enough. Thank you, Sanya."

Then she turned towards the communication center and said to the Major through intercom, "Miyafuji and the Neuroi definitely made contact. But anything beyond that, even Sanya couldn't tell."

Sanya said, "Sorry..."

I asked out of concern, "Perhaps, she might have been captured!?"

The Major said through intercom, "What's going on? Can't you tell her to get away from there? Our calls aren't getting through to her."

Commander Minna said to intercom, "We can't either. The Neuroi might be jamming the communications or something."

The Major said through the intercom, "Then do you know where exactly is Miyafuji?"

Commander Minna said to Sanya, "Where is the general direction of Miyafuji?"

Sanya said, "It seems like she's still going along with the enemy... Doesn't seem like their general direction changed so far..."

Commander Minna said to the intercom, "Just continue on the current path you're at and you should eventually get to her."

Then Sanya looked at me and said, "You don't think she's really captured right, Eila?"

I replied honestly, "...It was just a worse case scenario I could think of since I could only know as much as you do... From you... But I really hope not!" Neither of us want that to happen, but we're only sitting ducks right now as we were told to be on standby...

As we patiently observed the path the Neuroi and Miyafuji going through Sanya's magic antenna over the time, it seems that the Neuroi and Miyafuji is headed towards Gallia! Which is odd since a single unit usually never retreat... At least in my experience they didn't...

Then another transmission came through the intercom, it was the Major again. She said through intercom, "We still haven't caught up yet, Minna?"

Commander Minna said to the intercom, "Well... The Neuroi is retreating back to Gallia, it might be returning to its hive."

The Major didn't reply back for a whole minute... But suddenly, "What are you doing, Miyafuji?!" Shouted the Major from the intercom. It really surprised me, and so was Sanya as I saw her jumped a little.

"Ms. Sakamoto!" It was Miyafuji from the intercom, which means that the signals is no longer jammed.

"Shoot! Shoot it! Miyafuji!" Shouted the Major.

"No! This Neuroi is..." Said Miyafuji. Doesn't seem like she's caught, but now I'm wondering what's going on there as we listen to their interactions in the intercom.

"What's going on?! Just shoot!" Shouted the Major.

"No! Please hold on!" Said Miyafuji... Is she defending a Neuroi?

"Don't be fooled! That thing isn't human!"

"You're wrong! That's not the issue..."

"If you won't shoot, then move!"

Then we heard sounds of gunfire.

"Damn it!" Cried the Major. The Major is probably the one engaging the enemy now.

Then we heard sound of beams, shield raising, beam hitting shield... But then we heard gun ammunition exploded. A scream also followed.

"Major!" Screamed Perrine. Sounds like that scream a second ago was the Major's.

"Ms. Sakamoto!" Screamed Miyafuji.

"Ms. Sakamoto!"

"Major!"

Commander Minna said to the intercom, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"The major.. got shot by the Neuroi!" Said Lynne on the intercom.

Commander Minna looked shocked by the news. But we were also shocked. I never thought the powerful and experienced Major to get shot by a single Neuroi...

"Her shield was up too... Could it be!... " Said Captain Barkhorn on the intercom.

Commander Minna said to the intercom, "Captain Barkhorn, pursue the Neuroi..." Her voice sounded shaken as if she was holding back her emotions.

"But the Major..." Captain Barkhorn said on the intercom.

Commander Minna shouted to the intercom, "Pursue it! That's an order!"

"U..understood." Captain Barkhorn said on the intercom.

Commander Minna then started crying. I wanted to help Commander Minna but I couldn't really do anything in this situation because it probably would make things worse...

Sanya said, "Commander Minna..." Sanya also wanted to help...

But Commander Minna didn't respond to Sanya as she said with tears, "Mio..."

I lightly pushed Sanya to imply that we should leave Commander Minna alone, Sanya got the hint and we left the commanding tower through the elevator. As we entered the elevator, I announced to the crying commander of ours, "We'll return to our positions then."

Commander Minna barely responded by waving us away and continued her crying as the elevator door shut.

As we went back into our positions, Sanya said, "What should we do?.. Everything is going down..."

I responded as I also don't know what to do since the only thing I can do is hope that they're fine, "Wait for them to return..."

Sanya said, "But Commander Minna is crying..."

I responded, "She's better off letting it out on her own... I wouldn't want to say the wrong thing and make her feel worse."

Sanya nodded and responded, "That's true..."

Once we were back to my room, we cleaned ourselves up and changed into our uniforms. Then we watch through my window and await for their return.

They returned an hour later as Miyafuji and Perrine carrying the Major, whom got seriously injured, while the others escorted them. Sanya and I went to check on the situation. The Major was sent to a stretcher immediately after they landed, Commander Minna called for the doctor while Miyafuji tried to heal the Major with her magic.

Commander Minna also sent most of us on standby to sort out the situation; in addition, tonight's night patrol is cancelled as well. Apparently Miyafuji disobey orders and got the Major shot by the Neuroi. We went back to my room and tried to sleep for a bit more, however...

I spent an hour on bed trying to fall asleep, but I was concerned for the Major's situation and Miyafuji's fate.

Then Sanya tapped my shoulder and said, "Are you asleep, Eila?"

I responded, "No... I just couldn't fall asleep in this situation..."

Sanya said, "I can't sleep either, I'm worried about the Major and Yoshika."

I got out of the bed and suggested in order to lighten up our moods, "How about let's go to the mess hall?"

Sanya said, "Well... I'm a bit hungry..."

She got out of my bed and then we went to the mess hall together. Shirley and Lucchini was already at the mess hall by the time we got there.

Shirley said, "You guys are also worried huh?"

Sanya nodded as I stayed quiet instead of making up something like I usually would. Shirley was organizing a basket she brought while Lucchini was waiting on the dinner table. I grabbed a seat that was across Lucchini while Sanya grabbed the seat to my left. As they chat and do stuff, I took out my tarot cards and focused on reading into Miyafuji's future with the Tree of Life spreading.

After completely laid out the cards, I picked the card that symbolizes 'things against' Miyafuji, then picked the card that symbolizes 'advice for' Miyafuji, and last but the most important, the card that symbolizes her future... It's Death...

Sanya said, "What is it?"

I answered, "I was reading Miyafuji's future..."

Sanya said, "What does it say?" Her tone showed enthusiasm...

I showed everyone the Death card as I said the card name to answer her question. They looked at my card with disappointment... Which wasn't that surprising to me since Death can mean something worse is going to happen to Miyafuji.

Then Shirley said, "I got an idea! We should have a bath party for Miyafuji after her punishment is finalized to cheer her up, what do you guys think?"

Lucchini said enthusiastically, "Bath Party!"

Sanya said, "That's a great idea!"

I answered, "Sure." It's at least something we could do to help her...

Shirley said, "We'll talk more about it tomorrow. For now, let's eat something!"

Shirley brought out more cans of SPEM, a kind of Liberion canned food, for all of us; much to Lucchini's dismay. Although we eat better food than that usually, but now isn't really a good time to fancy much anyway, plus I'm okay with SPEM.

We ate the canned meat and then left to wonder off elsewhere around the base, then I suggested, "You want to go to the sauna, Sanya?"

Sanya said, "...Sure."

I added, "It's an idea to lighten up the mood at least..."

Sanya said, "Thanks, Eila." I blushed a bit...

We went to the sauna and relaxed for a while.

Then Sanya said, "Do you have any idea what happened to Yoshika back then?"

I asked, "What do you mean?"

Sanya said, "Major Sakamoto was yelling at Yoshika about not shooting. And Yoshika was tangling with the Neuroi for so long..."

I answered, "I don't know either. Maybe the Neuroi somehow temporarily hypnotized Miyafuji into defending it?"

Sanya said, "I hope not... But she wouldn't have tangle with it so much if she was though."

I said, "Probably not then... We could probably ask her about it tomorrow. I'm pretty sure we won't be the only ones curious about what happened."

Sanya said, "I just hope she won't get court martial."

I said, "I hope not. We all care for Miyafuji as a friend and comrade, and so does Commander Minna. So I believe that Commander Minna would do everything she can to prevent that."

Sanya said with a small smile, "You're probably right."

We then rinsed off instead of doing the usual bath and headed for our own rooms since we're not doing night patrol for tonight. Once we said our good nights and I was back to my room, I changed into my sleeping clothes and prepared for bed.

I laid down and wondered on today's event...

Why did Miyafuji defend the Neuroi? What even prevented her from shooting it? Is it possible that Miyafuji learned something about the Neuroi or something... Maybe the Neuroi knew that Miyafuji was new and confused her... Why did the Major still chose to go despite her shield stopped working... Maybe the Neuroi was too strong for her, but that somehow sound impossible... I'm worried about what's going to happen tomorrow... I hope the Major does survive her injuries... And for Miya...

* * *

 **Source:** Season 1 Episode 9, 10(first half)

* * *

 **Author Comment:** After catching up to Season 1 and/or Brave Witches anime starts, it's going on temporary hiatus for a few months.


	17. Chapter 12: The End

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

The bath was fun. Although the Kauhava base incident is technically a military secret which even I barely know about, and that's because I heard it from Elma. As for our Fusoan comrades... Doesn't seem like Miyafuji's punishment was that harsh for causing harm to superior, something like that could have been a really serious punishment yet she only got house arrest for 10 days. Speaking of superior, the Major was able to recover from the injuries thanks to Miyafuji.

In the middle of the night, I was awakened by an emergency alarm. I got off bed and quickly changed into my uniform. I left my room and ran straight for the meeting room, which everyone else was also heading to.

In the meeting room, Commander Minna said, "I have gathered you all here on an emergency notice: Miyafuji has escaped!" As she slammed her hands on the podium.

"Escaped?!" Shirley said in surprise.

"Impressive." Hartmann commented.

"That idiot." Captain Barkhorn also commented.

Commander Minna continued, "If the headquarter knows we'd be in trouble, bring her back at once!" The moment she finished her sentence, the phone in the podium rang.

She answered the phone and said, "This is 501st... Excellency... but that's... no, understood."

Once she hung up, she said to us, "Headquarter issued orders to shoot down Miyafuji already."

Already! That's fast... and I wasn't the only one who thought so. But Commander Minna calmly said, "Eila and Sanya on standby, everyone else proceed as planned. That is all... Oh, Perrine, please look after the Major."

"Yes!" Perrin responded.

As we left, I can hear that Commander Minna assigned Lynne to be Miyafuji's temporary stand in for punishment.

We performed our standby duties by walking around the base, mainly looking through windows in hope of our comrades to return safely.

Some time later, we saw a few military vehicles pulling up to our base. Then a bunch of soldiers barged into the base armed and we saw an important personnel came out of the vehicle, General Trevor Maloney. We wondered what they were doing here...

A few minutes later, some of the soldiers found us and said, "Please follow us out of the base, if you don't comply we are permitted to shoot. That is a direct order from General Maloney."

We followed the soldiers. Along the way, Lynne was also taken by the soldier as our paths merged to the hanger of the base. By the time we got to the hanger, we heard some strikers landed and see that the Major and Perrine were apprehended by the soldiers too. General Maloney and his other soldiers stood in front of our comrades that arrived as if he was waiting for all of us to arrive.

Once we were united, General Maloney said, "Are all the witches here?"

None of us said a word, but General Maloney moved on and confronted Miyafuji and said, "Are you Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji?"

"Yes..." Miyafuji said.

General Maloney continued, "You violated military rules and deserted, right?"

Miyafuji stuttered a second and said, "Military rules..."

A short pause later, Miyafuji said, "That thing behind..."

General Maloney chuckles confidently and said, "You're referring to the Warlock?"

Miyafuji said, "I saw it! It was with the Neurois in a room, a laboratory like place."

General Maloney suddenly changed his confident attitude and said to Miyafuji, "What nonsense are you saying!?" Sounds like he panicked.

"But I did saw it!" Miyafuji cried.

General Maloney said as he pointed at her, "Answer the question. You deserted, right?"

"Yes, but..." Miyafuji said, but General Maloney turned towards Commander Minna right after the 'yes' and said, "Commander, I thought I ordered to shoot down the deserter?"

"Yes, although..." Commander Minna said. But General Maloney cut her off as he said and walked toward the Warlock, "A member deserted, and the perusing superior officers ignored orders from the Headquarters. That's really terrible, Lieutenant Colonel Minna, and the rest of the witches..." He turned around towards us and continued, "As of this moment, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Strike Witches is officially disbanded."

I can't believe what I just heard, being disbanded!

General Maloney added, "Each member should quickly return to their original unit in their country, that is all. Is that clear, Lieutenant Colonel Minna?"

"Understood." Commander Minna said.

Then General Maloney looked at Miyafuji and said, "Its all because of your selfish actions, Sergeant Miyafuji."

"I... but, I..." Miyafuji muttered.

General Maloney said, "Don't worry, the Neurois will be handled by the Warlock. Britainnia's protection doesn't need you anymore."

Miyafuji suddenly collapsed after hearing his words.

We all went to Miyafuji's side and Lynne tried to wake her up, but seemed like she fainted.

General Maloney said, "Without further ado, I order you all to pack your bags and leave immediately."

Commander Minna then said to General Maloney, "We're going to need some time for Sergeant Miyafuji to wake up, General."

General Maloney looked slightly annoyed and said, "Fine! But get packed before she wake up; once she's awake, you all are to leave immediately. Got it, Commander?"

Commander Minna said, "Yes."

As we carry Miyafuji and head into the base for our things, I can hear General Maloney muttering rants about Miyafuji collapsing.

We took her to her room and Lynne put her to bed as the rest of us returned to our own rooms to pack our stuff. In my room, I brought out my luggage, which I haven't used again since I moved here. Can't believe that I've been here for so long, and I've got so used to this life... but we're leaving like this. I started packing my clothes and uniform first, then pack my other belongings in the room. Once I finished my packing, I left my room and met up with Sanya to see if she needed any help. But she was waiting for me when I got to her room...

Then we met up with everyone in Miyafuji's room, we were the last ones to show up packed. We stood between Hartmann and Shirley and await for Miyafuji to regain consciousness as her best friend tried to call out to her.

Some time later, Miyafuji finally woke up, much to Lynne and our relief. She looked at Lynne and said, "Lynne... Everyone... I..."

Lynne said, "You collapsed on the runway earlier."

Commander Minna added, "Because of the accumulated exhaustion and sudden shock, you passed out."

Miyafuji suddenly got up and said, "That's right! That Warlock, it seems kind of fishy! Hey! If we all look into it now..."

She paused and looked around us, then said, "Everyone... those are...?"

Lynne said, "An Order, we must leave here immediately."

Miyafuji said, "That means the witches are really... disbanded?"

Lynne nodded.

Miyafuji started crying and said, "I'm sorry...Everyone..."

Lynne said, "Yoshika."

Miyafuji continued to cry and said, "I'm sorry... It's my... It's my fault... It's all my fault..."

Lynne said, "No, that's not true."

Lucchini said, "Yoshika, cheer up!"

Miyafuji continued to cry again and said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

She repeatedly apologized for at least 5 minutes, I wanted to help her too but I really don't know what to say... Neither did Sanya nor everyone else.

But then the Major said to the rest of us, "You all go on ahead, Perrine and I will take care of Miyafuji."

As Miyafuji continued to cry, we all quietly left after we said our farewells to her.

I said sadly, "Take care, Miyafuji."

While Sanya said, "It's not your fault, Yoshika."

As we walked towards the front door sadly, I said as I attempt to change our sad mood, "Sanya... do you think riding the train back to London first before we call our home base would be fine with you?"

Sanya said, "Sure."

We called a cab before leaving the base.

Sanya and I got into a cab and kept our luggage with us, I said, "To the nearest train station please."

Once we got to the train station, I paid the cab and we headed for the ticket booth.

At the ticket booth, I asked the vendor, "When's the next train to London?"

The vendor said, "It just left a few minutes ago."

I yelled in disappointment, "W-what! It already left!?"

The vendor said, "Unfortunately... Ladies, the next one to London is going to be 6 hours later."

I yelled as I saw the train schedule in the back, "S-s-six hours?! ...Have to wait here then?..." If I was traveling alone, I could have hang around at the nearby bar somehow... But I know that Sanya wouldn't like alcohol and cigarette reeking places like that.

The vendor said, "Ok, if you don't want to wait... You could try boarding that train." The vendor pointed at a freight train that's all trees.

I pointed out, "Isn't that a freight train?" I'm not going to let Sanya ride on a cargo...

The vendor said, "This one is heading to Hammersmith, switch trains from there to London will be faster. And it doesn't require buying a ticket." The vendor chucked a little on the last part.

Free sounded tempting... but I asked Sanya anyways, "...What to do, Sanya?"

Sanya said half-sleepily, "...I think this one is better... There's no other passengers, very quiet." Kind of think of it, it would be just the two of us.

I said to the vendor, "Alright, then we'll take this one."

We went to the rear of the train and hop onto one of the freights. Then we settled our luggage to somewhere stable and sat sideways on the logs. As the train starts leaving the station, I said, "You can take a nap if you're really tired, Sanya."

"Thanks." Sanya said as I let her lean onto my left side.

As she sleep on me, I enjoyed my closeness with Sanya and the country view along the way.

After some time mindlessly staring at the views, Sanya suddenly activated her magic antenna, to my surprise.

"Ship... It's on fire..." Sanya mumbled.

I said, "Ship?" As I looked around the sea to look for the ship she's talking about and saw something smoking from the sea afar. The only ship I could imagine in the sea at this time is the Akagi!

Sanya then woke up and looked back at me and said, "This is bad, the Akagi is being attacked! We have to help them." I was right...

I responded, "Then let's get off at the nearest station and get a cab back to the base!"

We grabbed our luggage and jumped off at a nearby station since the train wasn't stopping. Luckily for us, there was a cab taking a break at the station.

We got on the cab, then I said to the driver, "Folkestone, please. I'll instruct further once we get there."

The driver shrugged his shoulders and drove us back. During our ride back, Sanya activated her antennas again and said, "Oh no! Yoshika is fighting against the Warlock alone!"

I asked the driver, "Can we get there faster? We'll pay the extra if you do."

The driver said, "Sure."

Once we got back to the base, I paid off the driver with twice the amount of usual rides and we got off the cab. We went around the back of the base to the hanger sneakily. The base was surprisingly unguarded for some reason, perhaps because of the smoke from the other side of the base as if the base was under attack... But once we got to the hanger, we saw that the hanger was completely sealed off by I-beams. Now what?

I stared at the sealed off hanger along with Sanya because now we don't know how else are we getting to our units...

"Eila! Sanya!" That voice was from... Commander Minna. We turned around and see Commander Minna, Captain Barkhorn, and Hartmann running toward the hanger.

Captain Barkhorn said, "Why did you two came back?"

I tried to come up with an excuse, "...W-well... that...t-train.. The train! That we both fell asleep and the train, which brought us back by the time we woke up... Then... It can't be helped... So.. might as well check it out... Right, Sanya?" I looked back at Sanya a little in hope she'd support me.

Sanya said, "Yoshika is fighting right now, so we came back to help her."

I turned back and cried in a panic, "Sanya! Hey!..." Sanya looked away from me for lying... Well, there goes my embarrassing excuse...

"So dishonest~" Hartmann said.

"We're also the same." Commander Minna said as I looked back at them.

Captain Barkhorn turned toward Commander Minna and said "Eh! N-No! I'm not here for that!" She turned around with her arms crossed. It's kind of funny to see this when it's not me doing it.

Hartmann said, "Putting that aside..."

Commander Minna said, "Lets start right now."

Captain Barkhorn walked towards the beams as we all backed away from her. She stopped and looked at one of the beams, then she activated her magic and grabbed one of the beams. She slowly lifted it up off the ground, then tossed the beam aside on the runway with great force.

Now that we can enter the hanger, Commander Minna said, "Everyone, grab your units." We all went in and retrieved our units and guns. I activated my magic and got into my strikers and grabbed my gun. Then I carefully hovered out of the hanger from the small opening Captain Barkhorn created.

Once we all got our strikers, we see that Shirley and Lucchini landing the plane they left with.

"Lynne!" Lucchini shouted as they taxied towards us. We looked over to the left and see Lynne running towards us as well .

"Here they come!" Hartmann said.

"You're late, Lynette Bishop." Captain Barkhorn said.

"Welcome back, you're the last one." Said Commander Minna.

Lynne said with a smile, "Yes!"

Shirley and Lucchini got off the plane, along with Perrine and Major Sakamoto. The Major stayed with us while they went into the hanger as Lynne also ran into the hanger to get their stuff.

Perrine came out of the hanger with an extra striker unit and said, "I got Miyafuji's unit, Major."

The Major said, "Good work, Perrine."

She then looked at Captain Barkhorn and said, "Can you look after this, Barkhorn?"

Captain Barkhorn said, "Yes." Perrine handed over Miyafuji's unit to Captain Barkhorn.

Once everyone is gathered and ready, Commander Minna said, "Everyone, sortie!"

We all took off and fly towards the battlefield. As we got close to Miyafuji and the Warlock, Miyafuji was in a pinch against the beams from the Warlock. Lynne stopped then aimed and fired at the Warlock. The Warlock was hit and started falling from the air.

As the Warlock sink along with the ship, we went to Miyafuji's side as I discretely use my tarot and Foresight to see the future.

"Sorry for the wait." Shirley said.

"Yoshika!" Lucchini said.

Miyafuji said, "Everyone!"

"You really hung in there now, Miyafuji." The Major said.

"Ms. Sakamoto!" Miyafuji said smiling as the Major nodded as I grabbed the result card.

Captain Barkhorn said, "Looks like we won't need this."

I added, "It's hard to say..." As the card I got is 'The Tower', which, in short, means something worse is about to happen.

Lynne and Sanya looked at me as my Foresight sees that a bigger enemy is about to surface.

I said, "Everyone, look." As I looked at the bigger enemy surfacing from the sea.

What surfaced from the water was no other than...

"The Warlock... and Akagi..." the Major said. The Warlock is combined with Akagi.

Shirley held onto Miyafuji as she return the Major her unit, then Captain Barkhorn put Miyafuji's unit on to her while Perrine put the Major's on the Major. The flying ship fired at us the moment we were all equipped with our strikers, so we all evaded from the attack aimed for us. Then all of us flew along with the ship and gathered around to a somewhat hearable distance.

Commander Minna and the Major analyzed the new enemy, the Major said, "Wh-What is this?"

Commander Minna said, "The Warlock and Akagi have fused. Don't know how we're going to handle this."

The Major said, "But we can only try. It's no longer a Warlock nor a Neuroi, it's something else completely. And if we witches don't stop it, then no one else can stop it."

I heard Sanya sense something, Sanya said, "It's coming!" The next wave of attack separated us again as I Foresighted my way around every attack while everyone else avoid the attacks.

"Strike Witches! All fighters prepare to attack! Target: Akagi and Warlock!"

I responded, "Roger!" So did everyone.

We continued to avoid the attacks from the ship and await for Commander Minna to give us a command on how to approach this one.

The Major said, "The core is in Akagi's engine chamber."

Commander Minna said, "Looks like we can't destroy it from the side, only attack from the inside..."

The Major said, "I know the inside, I'll go!"

"I'll go!" Miyafuji said.

"I, too, will go!" Lynne followed.

"I-I also know a little about the inside layout." Perrine said.

"Thanks!" Miyafuji said.

"I-I'm not doing this for you!" Perrine said.

The Major said, "Perrine, it'll be reassuring for me if you're going."

"Y-Yes~" Perrine said, sounded flattered.

Commander Minna said, "Then everyone else cover the three of them, and try to create an opening.

I said, "Roger!" As did everyone.

Then we proceed to attack the ship as Commander Minna said, "Commence attack!"

Suddenly, I got an idea, I asked Sanya, "Sanya! I-I think it would be a good idea if we c-combined... so I could look out for you as you can focus more on attacking..."

Sanya said, "Ok. How?"

I replied, "Like this."

I went around her back and hugged her waist firmly, then I said as I sense an attack coming for us, "Move to the left."

"Ok?" Sanya said little bit questioned. We dodged towards the left as massive beams missed us.

"I see. We become one and it grants us more agility and a smaller target for the enemy." Sanya said as she fired a few rockets at ship.

That was exactly my idea and she got the idea easily.

Sensed another attack coming towards us, I said, "Right."

"Oh." Sanya said as we dodged towards the right as the beams passed us again, then she fired again.

Another aimed for our strikers, I said, "Up."

"Oh." Sanya said as we went up a bit as the beams passed our strikers, then I asked right after she fired another rockets, "Not sleepy?"

"Yup, no problem." Sanya said and fired another rocket.

Another towards the rocket, "Down."

"Oh." Sanya said as we went down a bit as the beams passed our head, then she fired again.

Another towards us, "Right."

"Oh." Sanya said as we moved right, then she fired again.

Another towards the strikers, "Up."

"Oh." Sanya said as we moved up, then she fired again. I begin to notice that the ship attacks been weaker every time we dodged thanks to our teammates that are also attacking from different sides.

Another towards us, "Left."

"Oh." Sanya said as we moved left, she fired again.

Another attack, but aiming across our horizontal directions, "Up."

"Oh." Sanya said as we moved up, she fired again.

Another attack, diagonally towards lower right, "Left"

"Oh." Sanya said as we moved left, she fired again. At this point, the majority of the starboard side is damaged by us without raising a shield. The others outside also did some damage to the ship externally.

Another towards us, "Down."

"Oh." Sanya said as we moved down and fired more rockets.

Then I suggested, "It's my turn, hold onto me." I let go of her and grabbed her left hand with my left hand tightly and started dodging incoming attacks much flexible as my Foresight was able to predict for both of us as long we're in contact.

I shoot along the entire ship with the gun on my right hand while dodging all the attacks with Sanya on my side. Despite Neuroi's healing ability, the ship suffered massive damages thanks to Sanya's rockets, I'm just adding more smaller damages to halt its healing process.

Then the ship suddenly stopped attacking altogether, it shut down completely. I stopped attacking, as did everyone else. Then I let go of Sanya's hand as we all watch the ship disintegrated like a giant Neuroi. What was left from the disintegration was our three comrades whom succeeded in breaking the core. I was happy for them and our entire team's efforts.

What's more was the Neuroi hive on Gallia started disappearing, which means we finally won the battle! Everyone cheered, especially Perrine.

Then we all flew along together towards the base and Commander Minna said, "Strike Witches, all unit return to base!"

I replied, "Roger!" As did everyone else.

Once we landed in the hanger and put up our stuff, Commander Minna gathered everyone around and said, "Well, the Neuroi hive in Gallia is finally gone. So that means we are disbanded, officially. You are free to stay the night or head to wherever you originally planned. It has been a great honor serving with all of you and I wish you all well. That's all." She smiled at all of us and we saluted her with a smile as well.

Then she walked into the base with Captain Barkhorn and Hartmann following her as they have some unfinished business in the base.

I asked Sanya, "What should we do?"

Sanya said, "What do you have in mind, Eila?"

I answered, "Well... I was thinking of calling a friend from home and see if we can stay there together, then we might be able to go around Orussia in search for your parents whenever we can?"

Sanya said, "Sounds great."

We first had a heartfelt goodbye with Miyafuji and everyone left in the hanger, then I arranged a cab to take us to the station again.

Once we got to the train station, the ticket vendor said with surprise, "I thought you took the freight train to Hammersmith?"

I replied, "We had an emergency to take care of back here so we bailed."

The ticket vendor said, "Then I guess you'll have to wait a while before the train to London gets here."

I turned towards Sanya, but before I got to ask, Sanya said, "It's fine, we can wait."

I paid for the tickets to London and we waited on the bench.

Sanya fell asleep on me a few minutes later, I stayed awake and waited for the train to get here.

A few hours later, the train finally arrived. I woke up Sanya and we got on board the train and sat down on our seats. It was a three hour ride to London, but neither of us slept as we were too busy on looking at Britainnia one last time. Once we got to London, Sanya said, "Aren't you tired, Eila? Staying up all this time."

I answered, "No. Are you?" As soon as I answered that, I left out a yawn...

Sanya said as she put her right hand on my left cheek smiling, "Let's get some rest at a nearby motel for today, shall we?"

I replied, "I-I-If you insist." I couldn't refuse her kindness... Plus it will do her a favor too.

We got to a nearby motel, the front desk greeted us and said, "How many days are you staying?"

I answered, "One."

The front desk then said, "What is your occupation?"

I answered, "I'm in Suomus Air Force, and she's in the Orussian Army."

The front desk said, "Who am I billing the room to? I can only identify one of you two."

Sanya then got in front of me and said, "I will."

"Wait, Sanya..." I responded.

"You've already done enough for today, Eila. I want to repay your kindness sometimes, so I got this." Sanya said looking back at me. I was so happy, not because she's paying for the room, but because she complimented me.

Once Sanya got the room keys, we went to our room, which was a two separate beds.

We both settled our things to the side and lay down on our individual beds instantly.

"I'm going to sleep early, we had a really long day today." Sanya said.

I said, "Rest easy, there won't be any Neurois for you to deal with tonight."

"Oh." Sanya said.

I closed my eyes and relaxed myself from this long day.

I'm going to call Elma first thing tomorrow and see if she can arrange us to stay with the 507th. But what I still can't believe is that the 501st is actually disbanded in the end of this day... At least we can disband with pride and joy now since that Gallia is freed from Neuroi hive, I hated that old fart for trying to take us down and making Sanya's... no, my friend cry... And that combination attack on the other hand was really nice, although I didn't have time to think of it at the time... We got to be so close, but I'm a bit surprised that we were so easily synchronized... I guess we're meant to be...

* * *

 **Personal Comment:** The writing format changed slightly: If the conversation is before the name of the person talking, that means I(Eila)'m not seeing the person's face who's talking but through knowing the voices or gestures. Rather they're behind me, in front of me, or through communicators.

* * *

 **Source:** Season 1 Episode 10(second half), 11, 12, Strike Witches adapted Novel, Drama CDs.

* * *

 **Author Comment:** Finally done writing Season 1... Not my favorite season compare to Season 2. Once the hiatus ends, will start off with original stories based on a few other materials that take place before Season 2 and I will include that cameo episode in Brave Witches. The only comment I have about Brave Witches so far is I personally hope that Nipa and Sasha will go on a double date with Eila and Sanya, but I feel that Nipa and Sasha are reversed versions of Eila and Sanya in relationship roles such as age and personality - The Innocent Nipa and the Tsundere Sasha.


	18. Chapter 13: Returing Home

**Introduction:**

This is a collaborations of first person stories told in Eila's POV.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Returning to the 507th Joint Fighter Wing.

* * *

We traveled back to Kauhava the next day, which took almost a day to get there. Once we got back to Kauhava, Elma was outside waiting for our arrival. We got off the military vehicle as Elma walked up towards us, then she almost tripped onto me again. But I used my Foresight and dodged her, then grabbed onto her breasts to prevent her from falling. Her breasts were about average sizes, slightly smaller than mine.

I asked, "You alright, Elma?"

Elma said, "Yeah... Where are you grabbing me?"

I responded with a firm squeeze on her breasts, "Your breasts."

Elma panicked and we ended up falling onto the ground anyway...

Sanya reached out her hands towards us and said with a smile, "You both need a hand?" The way she smiles made my heart throb again.

Elma and I grabbed onto Sanya's hands and she helped us up.

I then introduced Elma to Sanya, "This is my good friend Sanya from the 501st I've been telling you about."

Sanya said, "My name is Sanya Litvyak and I'm a Lieutenant from the Orussian Army..."

Elma said as she shook Sanya's hand, "I heard every about you from Illu. It's nice to finally meet you in person, my name is Elma Leivonen and I'm a Captain from Suomus Air Force. Thank you for taking good care of my little junior."

Sanya said, "If anything, Eila's the one that takes good care of me. So I'm thankful for her." I feel a bit embarrassed but also happy that she thinks that of me.

Elma then said to both of us, "Lets go inside, shall we?"

We went into the base, put our stuff to the room Elma assigned for us, then hung out at the living room.

Elma said as she took a sip from her cup of tea, "I see that some part of you haven't changed a bit, Illu... But I live with worse, and there she is."

"So who's this cutie pie?" Said from someone behind us, it was Ensign Haruka Sakomizu. Her hands were on Sanya's shoulders.

I got up and took her hands off Sanya and said in defense, "You shouldn't do that to her, she's easily startled. Plus, she outranked you."

Sakomizu said, "I'm sorry~ I just like to see cute new girls every now and then~ Anyhow, my name is Haruka Sakomizu and I'm an Ensign from Fuso Navy. I am also responsible for training new recruits. So I might see you later~"

Elma said, "Ms. Litvyak is a Lieutenant transfered from Orussia, so I'll be taking care of her."

Sanya said, "Just call me Sanya is fine. Nice to meet you."

Ms. Sakomizu said, "Well, I'm off training the recruits. See you later, Sa-nya~"

Welp, now I have to watch out for her...

Elma said, "So, how was the 501st?"

I answered, "It was fresh for me when I first got there, but I made some good friends as you can see." I looked at Sanya as I mentioned friends.

Sanya smiled at me and then said, "Same. Especially when I'm on night patrols because there isn't much night witches like me, so it's usually kind of lonely when I'm on duty. But having a friend to talk to during the night always makes my night patrolling much better, right, Eila?"

I replied, "Yeah! I'll always be up for night patrol with you whenever you want me to!"

Elma chuckles a bit and said, "That's good. I also heard that you guys liberated Gallia, how did you do it?" I figured that she already knew about it since destroying a Neuroi hive is probably the biggest news around the world.

I answered, "Well... it's kind of complicated... Long story short, it started out from a conspiracy of a Britainnian higher up that a friend of ours accidentally discovered, which apparently the higher up was privately developing Neuroi-based Anti-Neuroi technology called Warlock. But the Warlock eventually went bad and backfired on them, so our entire unit had to take it down. The Warlock's core actually ended up being the entire Gallia hives's core, because once we took down the Warlock, the hive disappeared."

Sanya said, "I was a bit surprised when the hive disappeared, but I don't think something like that will ever happen again."

Elma said, "What's a Warlock?"

I explained, "The Warlock was a Neuroi-powered, robot-like, plane that was supposed to replace us; that higher up really doesn't like us witches."

Sanya said, "I'm just happy that we can disband happily."

Elma said, "I'm just glad that you guys are safe and sound... Oh my! It's almost dinner time! I'm going to the kitchen and prepare dinner, feel free to do anything until then." Elma got up and left.

I asked Sanya, "So, what do you want to do until then?"

Sanya said, "Lets unpack our stuff in the room first."

We went back to our room and unpacked everything we brought from the 501st, and then decided on which bed should we sleep on. Then Sanya took a nap while I played some tarot reading out of boredom... Although I'd occasionally stare at Sanya's beautiful sleeping face for a bit.

Around dinner time, I woke up Sanya and we went to the mess hall for dinner. We found an empty table and sat down as Elma and Ms. Sakomizu brought out the meals for us and the other witches in this unit.

Interestingly enough, we're actually having Fusoan cuisine for dinner made by Ms. Sakomizu and Elma.

Then Elma said to us, "Oh, I forgot to mention that tonight we're having Fusoan food for dinner." I was kind of happy about it as it reminded us of Miyafuji, so is Sanya as I see that she also has a smile on her face.

I said, "Sounds good! This reminded me of the meals we had while we were in the 501st."

Sanya said, "A Fusoan friend in our unit always made Fusoan cuisine when she's on kitchen duty, she's really good at cooking."

The meal consisted of rice, miso soup, a few Fusoan side dishes, and fresh local-caught fish cooked the Fuso way.

We enjoyed the meal and chatted with Elma occasionally since she's on dinner duty.

After dinner, Sanya and I decided to clean ourselves up. We went back to our room and grabbed a pair of clean clothes, then headed to the showers.

We first got into the sauna to work up some sweat. There wasn't anyone around but us, which is perfect. Silently enjoying the sauna together in my home country is a real bliss~ Then we went to the shower and washed off our sweat, we helped each other with washing our hair and back. After we're clean, we changed into our clean clothes and hang around the outside of the base.

The night sky tonight is really beautiful, so Sanya and I spent most of the time gazing at it.

Then she activated her Magic Antenna and started to sing her song gracefully. Her singing is always beautiful to me no matter how many times I listen to it.

I felt that someone's tapping my shoulder, I looked and see that it was Elma.

Elma said quietly, "Your friend have a beautiful voice, Illu."

I smiled and said*, "She sure does. So, what are you doing here?"

Elma said*, "Just feel like walking for a bit after finishing a lot of paperwork, and it seems that I came in a good time to enjoy a relaxing tune. Oh, did you know that Nipa and Aurora moved to Petersburg?"

Recalling the letter Nipa sent me when she first transferred to the 502nd, I answered*, "Yeah, she told me about it before... Although I am a bit worried if she's doing well there or not..."

Elma said*, "Why's that?"

I answered*, "She said she feel like she's struggling with fitting in sometimes, and her being 'Crasher O'Hare the Second' seems to get her in trouble with her superior a lot..."

Elma said*, "Did she made any new friends there?"

I answered*, "I think so, according to her: She does get along with everyone, but she just feels out of place sometimes..."

Elma said*, "A unit is like a family, so the people in the 502nd probably accepted her already. I think she's going to be just fine." Elma gave out a pretty confident smile in what she just said.

I responded*,"You're right. Also, I wonder if it's possible for me and Sanya to travel around Orussia sometimes for personal businesses?"

Elma said*, "Since you guys aren't an official part of our unit, there shouldn't be much problem as long you let me know where you're going. What for?"

I answered*, "Sanya's been thinking about going to Orussia whenever she could..."

Elma said*, "That's fine with me."

Our conversations ended right as Sanya finished singing. We both clapped for her as she walked towards us.

Elma said, "That's a a beautiful song, Sanya. Did you made it yourself?"

Sanya said, "No, it was a gift my parents left me before the Neuroi invasion. I hope I'd get to see them again someday."

Elma said, "I hope so too. Then we have to do our best to put an end to this war, right?"

Sanya nodded, and then she let out a yawn.

Elma said, "You guys should go to bed soon, especially after the days you just been through. I'm going to bed as well. Goodnight, Sanya, Illu."

I said, "'Night."

Sanya said, "Goodnight, and thank you, Ms. Elma."

Elma smiled and went back into the base, then we soon followed.

Once we got back to our room, we changed into our sleep clothes and got into our own bed.

As we lied on our beds, "Hey, Eila!" Sanya said.

I responded, "What?"

"Do you think we'll see everyone from the 501st again someday?" Sanya said.

I answered, "I don't know that far into the future, but maybe... We can always write letters to each other and possibly arrange that if we want to in the future... You miss them already?"

"Yeah..." Sanya said.

I said, "Well... we're always connected through the same sky that we all flew in, rather its day or night... After all, the world is round."

"I guess that's another way to think about it... Goodnight, Eila." Sanya said.

I responded, "Goodnight, Sanya."

Staring outside of our window as I tried to fall asleep. I wonder how would we start searching for her parents from here on out... Petersburg and Moscow might be a good start. I might even get to visit Nipa and sis...

* * *

 **Note:** * means quieter tone of voice.

* * *

 _ **Source:** Inspired_ from the end of Strike Witches and 1.5 Manga.

* * *

 _ **Author Comment:**_ I am back, but the writing for this story will be very unstable and scattered for the next few months. I have to focus on school and life, but I am also waiting for the OVA episode of Brave Witches although I'll still eventually skip around to work on Strike Witches 2 somehow.

 _ **Opinion on Brave Witches anime:**_ The anime was not that great in terms of the lesbianness/yuri and the plot itself. The show really lacked the relationship development between characters compared to Strike Witches. The plot was supposed to be more focused, but didn't expect it to be that focused and the ending is downright stupid to put Hikari officially into the 502nd when she was not in the movie; a better ending would be that the 502nd accepts her as a part of them but she decided to go to Kauhava to fight around the world or something that makes sense. Also hoped to see more new World Witches cameos but only saw them on episode 1 and 12(yes, I[Eila] did saw my older sis Aurora on the show).


End file.
